Never Leave
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Once Starfire and Nightwing were happily married; now five years later they are divorced and living their own lives. Kory Anders gave up being a superhero, but when she decides to come back, rivals clash and sparks fly as she meets up again with her ex.
1. Chapter One: Remembering You

_**Never Leave **_

_Once Starfire and Nightwing were happily married; now five years later they are divorced and living their own lives. Kory Anders gave up being a superhero, but when she decides to come back, rivals clash and sparks fly as she meets up again with her ex husband. Pure Nightwing/Starfire fluff! _

**Chapter One: Remembering You**

"_Nightwing, please do not do this to yourself!"_

"_What am I doing to myself Star? I'm fine, honest!"_

"_You are obsessing over Slade again. You have since he came back. You should not do this, you hurt yourself. And I worry about you."_

"_There's no need to worry Starfire," Nightwing reassured her. _

"_You are lying to me, Nightwing. I have a reason to worry. You do not eat, you do not sleep. You lock yourself away in the room with all the Slade pictures and brood. It is like I do not know you anymore. When I try to speak you lash out at me. I do not know if I can take it anymore."_

"_Is that how you really feel Starfire? Is that the truth?" Nightwing demanded angrily. "I need to stop Slade. Not just for the city, but for us. I want to make sure he can never hurt you, or Raven, or anyone else again! Can't you see that?"_

"_I see that, Nightwing, But you take it too far."_

"_I don't take it too far! You don't understand! We've been married for two years and I still don't get why you can't see that I DON'T take it too far! I'm doing what I have to do! It's a duty to the city." _

"_I think you do take it too far, Nightwing. I love you but if your duty to the city is more important than your duty to me I think I should not interfere with it." Starfire's voice was shaky._

"_Star, what do you mean? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"_

"_I will divorce you, and let you continue your duty to the city. Since that is what is most important to you." She kept her voice strong, but her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I am sorry. This is the only way."_

"_No, Star, you know that's not what I meant. I love you and you are more important to me than Slade. You know that!" He gently grabbed her arm. "Please, listen to me..."_

"_I am sorry, it is too late for that, I have tried and tried, but it is just not working." Starfire walked to the door of their house and put on a coat._

"_Starfire, please don't go!" Nightwing's voice pleaded with her._

"_I am sorry. It is too late." She shut the door behind her, leaving her husband to stare blankly at it._

Nightwing sat, staring off into the distance, not really seeing anything. It had been five years since the divorce. He didn't want to remember what had happened that horrible day when she had left. He crouched atop a tall, prominent skyscraper in Jump City. He was out on patrol again, checking for any criminals who dared to show their face. It had been a very quiet, uneventful evening. He turned, looking back on Titans Tower, or what used to be Titans Tower. It no longer served as their headquarters but was now a museum dedicated to the heroes of old, the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans, however were disbanded in a way, Beast Boy had gone off to start a Titans branch in L.A. Cyborg had gone to Steel City to join the Titans East. Raven, well Raven had gone into seclusion; he didn't know what had become of her. He sighed. Leaping up he jumped from one rooftop to another, spotting an armored car robbery.

"Come on, John, we gotta hurry!" a teen said hastily. "Nightwing might show up!"

"Looking for me, fellas?" Nightwing asked, Bo Staff at the ready. The two teens' eyes went wide in shock. They raised their guns to fire on him, but he pulled a smoke pellet from his utility belt. They gasped and gagged as they tried to regain their focus. Before they could fire a shot, the boy named John received a powerful kick to his midsection that sent him sprawling.

"I'm afraid you guys won't be able to have your fun," Nightwing smirked. He spun kicked the other as he punched the teen in the stomach, grunting, the boy fell to the ground, unconscious. They both glared at him as he knocked them out, tying them up quickly and quietly walked away as the police came roaring to the armored car.

He used his grappling hook to latch himself onto the roof of a nearby skyscraper. He watched the scene below as two police officers got out of their cars and walked over to them.

"Well, Kory," Officer Robert Thomson said. "Looks like Nightwing's back again."

"Yes, he did this," Kory Anders frowned. "He was here."

"You know this?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I know this," Kory replied. "I know how he works."

"May I ask how?" Robert asked.

"Let's just say we have had a few run-ins now and then," Kory replied.

"I see. Well, let's get these losers back to the police station," Robert said hulling them into the car. Kory Anders looked up to the skyscraper, scanning the rooftops. She spotted him, Nightwing, and held his gaze for a moment before turning away.

_It's too late for us, _she thought to herself. _Far too late; I have my own life now._

Letting out a small sigh, she returned to her patrol car, driving off to the station, and she climbed out of the car and walked in. The two teens were cuffed and being checked in. "So," said Police chief Nicholas Rufus Dennis, "Nightwing got them again, eh?" They nodded.

"He got them, all right," Kory said. "He was there before we arrived."

"I see. Well, give him my regards. Kory, have the report I asked you for by tomorrow morning," he said sipping his coffee. "Well, Robert, what do you think of our spandex wearing vigilante?"

"Who knows boss," Robert sighed. "He helps us that's alright with me."

"Kory, you're awfully quiet. Don't you have any opinion on this Nightwing character?"

"My opinion on the matter I shall keep to myself. Not that my opinion matters much." Kory Anders turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Touché," Chief Nicholas murmured. "Hey Robert," he looked to his fellow officer who was drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"What Boss?"

"You notice when the subject of Nightwing comes up, Kory doesn't like to talk about it?"

"Yeah, it's kind of odd, really. She talks about anything and everything except him."

"Ever wonder why?"

"No, not really, now that I think about it, she seems, I don't know, different."

"What do you mean by different?" Robert asked.

"Well, I can't put my finger on it; do you know where she's from?"

"Don't know, never bothered to ask really." Robert said pondering the thought.

"Well, I better go now chief," Robert said turning to leave.

"I'm expecting that report tomorrow morning," Chief Nicholas said as he shut the door. Walking to his car, he frowned. "That Kory Anders is such a mystery. One of these days I'll get to know her better. I wonder what her problem is with Nightwing."

Climbing into his vehicle, he drove home. He put his thoughts of Kory Anders out of his mind. He had a report to file for tomorrow morning.

Kory Anders too went to her car and drove home. She tried to get her mind off Nightwing, though he was often the talk of the police station. Men were mystified by him and women were smitten with him. They would often whisper about him and wonder who or what his secret identity was. Kory couldn't say for sure either because when she was married to him he had no secret identity, not one that she knew of.

Driving home, she sighed in frustration, she didn't want to think about Nightwing, she didn't want to bring up those old wounds. She had to leave him, he had his duty to Jump City, she was in his way, it was her duty to not interfere with what he did. Ignoring her thoughts, she arrived at her apartment. She had a report to write for tomorrow morning. She sat down and began writing.

Nightwing watched the scene from high above the skyscraper. He eyed the police officers with interest. Especially the one the man had called "Kory." He thought she was familiar to him, he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place it. Kory reminded him of…her…

He watched her intently as she began to scan the buildings. Her eyes met his and locked with his gaze. He saw her eyes, emerald green orbs, and he realized he knew who she was.

"Starfire," he breathed her name. It was her, he knew it was her. He could tell by the way she was staring at him. He held her gaze a few seconds longer then disengaged himself from her. He vanished into the darkness, cape billowing behind him in the wind. He leapt onto his cycle and sped off into the night, leaving his past behind him.


	2. Chapter Two: Memories

**Chapter Two: Memories**

"_Nightwing, what are you doing?" Starfire asked. Nightwing playfully pulled her into a fierce hug, smiling, he kissed her forehead lightly. _

_Nightwing chuckled softly, "Making sure my wife is well taken care of." He kissed her lips gently, running his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, laughing quietly. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, gently holding her. She loved him more than she had loved anyone else, if indeed she had really loved anyone besides him. Smiling, Starfire looked up adoringly at her husband, who could only smile at her with happiness. _

"_So, you are going to take care of me, are you not?" she asked playfully. When she first came to Earth, she had been confused and mystified by Earth costumes and culture. Nightwing, then called Robin had promised her that he would look out for her, take care of her and teach her about Earth and the ways of the wide world she had come to. First, it was merely a friendship and then it became a simple crush that turned into a full blown romance that had eventually culminated into a happy marriage, so far._

"_Yes, I'm going to take good care of you, Star. I promise," he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, falling back onto their bed, he stroked her hair as she deepened the kiss. Pulling away slightly, he gave her a wry smile. "I'll never leave you," he crooned sweetly in her ear, before he began to ignite a fire within her that she could not contain. Embracing him tightly, love blossomed as hearts, souls and bodies became one._

Kory Anders awoke the next morning with a sigh. She had been dreaming. Dreaming of him again; he had promised her that he would never leave. How naïve she was to think so. The Remkas, the Drifting had taken place between them. And now that life she had always dreamed of was gone. Kory Anders rolled over and stared at the alarm clock as it blared insistently, reminding her that another day had begun and that it was time to wake up.

Slapping the alarms off button with an irritated grunt, she couldn't help but stare at the picture beside the stand next to the bed. It was her wedding picture, the one of her and Nightwing. They were so happy, back then, she reminisced slightly. Back then, they were happy, Slade had not come back to torment him since Trigon the Terrible had tried to annihilate the Earth from existence. He had gone away, and all seemed well between them.

She sighed, dislodging the memory from her mind. She wasn't Starfire anymore. She was just Kory Anders, a normal, typical human being trying to make a way for herself in the world. She was a police officer, law enforcement. She had given up being a Titan seven years ago. She had lost the Unbridled Joy that fueled her flight, and the Righteous Fury that had fueled her Starbolts had drained away as a result of too many arguments and fights with her husband.

Now she was just a normal member of society, she no longer was the confused naïve Tamaranean princess who didn't understand Earth ways or customs. She had abandoned her style of speech and changed her hair by cutting it short as a sign of her sadness over the divorce that she had instigated. She blamed herself for what happened. So she changed her clothes too. No bright, warm, vibrant colors, now she just wore simple colors, mainly black as a symbol of her sorrow.

But nobody asked her about it. In fact, she was rarely asked about her personal life at all. Her coworkers just saw her as a private, introverted individual, which was hardly the case seven years before, having been an outgoing, extroverted, friendly, warm and open individual back then.

Kory got up and made herself a simple breakfast. Cereal and toast, on many days, eggs and bacon if she didn't have to head off to work too early; she brewed herself some herbal tea, smiling fondly at the memory of Raven, who always drank herbal tea. Her friend had disappeared now, she was unsure of what had become of her. Right at the moment when she needed her friends the most, they left her. Raven had disappeared, Cyborg had gone to Steel City with the Titans East, Beast Boy had gone to L.A. to start a Titans branch there, and Nightwing to top if off had emotionally rejected her, causing her to leave him when she felt she needed him more than anyone.

She sighed again, finishing her breakfast. Putting on her police uniform she gathered her equipment and drove her patrol car to the station. Climbing out, she gathered her written report into a messy pile and carried it into the building with her.

Police chief Nicholas Rufus Dennis looked up at her as she walked in the door. "Ah, Kory, do you have what I asked you for?"

"Yes, it is right here," she handed him her report. "All finished, just like you asked. " Kory set the papers down in front of his desk. He gave her a smile. "I knew I could count on you. I have an assignment for you and Robert."

Robert had just walked into the room and looked up, hearing his name called. "Yes sir?"

"I have an assignment for you both. " Chief Nicholas began. "The Wayne Enterprises building was broken into last night and I want you to go investigate."

"Nightwing didn't show up?" Robert asked, somewhat surprised. Kory wasn't at all surprised. She knew Nightwing couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Apparently not, but the Vice President of Wayne Enterprises, ah what's his name, oh yeah, Dick Grayson, he was there. Whoever it was attacked him real good. Has a few bruises to show for it, too."

"So you want us to interview this Dick Grayson?" Kory asked. This would be a typical assignment. Nothing new or out of the ordinary, the daily grind and routine was starting to get dull.

"Yes, and when you're finished, report back to me," Nicholas flashed a toothy smile. "Consider yourself very lucky Kory," he laughed.

"Why would I be lucky?" Kory asked, confused by the comment.

"Kory, Ladies would kill to get anywhere _near_ Dick Grayson," he continued to chuckle.

"Why's that?"

"He's got everything. Money, looks, notoriety; everything women dream about. And you get to talk to him!" he noticed one or two of the female officers give off dreamy sighs as he snapped at them to get back to work. They all hurriedly rushed off to attend to their affairs.

"Like I would care," Kory replied. "Don't worry, Chief. This won't take long." She and Robert climbed into a patrol car and headed towards Wayne Enterprises. Kory sat in her seat silently, not saying a word. Robert looked at her curiously.

"What was all that?" he asked.

"All what?" she asked in reply. "I do not understand. What do you mean?"

"All those things you said back there. That you wouldn't care about going to see Dick Grayson; like the Chief said, anyone else would be dying of happiness if they were in your shoes."

"Oh, it is nothing really," Kory said trying to end the discussion.

"It's not nothing Kory. What's the matter? Not had any good experiences with men?" Robert asked. That of course was far from true; she had had wonderful experiences with Nightwing when they had been married. This Dick Grayson reminded her of her ex husband, for he had money, looks and notoriety as well. Memories of Nightwing brought back the sadness, and she didn't want to think about it.

"You could say that," she replied as they pulled up to Wayne Enterprises. Shutting the door they walked in. A man in three piece suit met them standing near the doors.

"Hello, officers, I'm Dick Grayson," the man introduced himself. Kory decided to reserve her judgment for him later as Robert introduced her.

"I'm Officer Robert Thomson, this is Officer Kory Anders," she shook his hand firmly and looked into his pale, sky blue eyes. _He looks familiar, _she thought. _I wonder where I have seen him before._

"Now you wouldn't mind if we have a look around, would you Mr. Grayson?" Robert asked.

"No, of course not, Officer Thomson," Dick Grayson replied. "Feel free to look around." He ushered them into the building. Kory was impressed by the size of the place. She'd seen Wayne Enterprises before, from the outside. Many years ago she had fought with Robin on that very roof. But she had never actually gone into the building before.

Dick Grayson kept his voice normal and his actions neutral, not wanting to draw any excess attention to himself than needed. He felt Starfire's, or Kory's strong grip as her companion had introduced her. He had heard, through the grapevine that she had lost her Righteous Fury and Unbridled Joy that fueled her powers. He let out an audible sigh that he hoped she didn't hear as he began showing them around. He could tell she was impressed by the place. He felt a special sense of pride well up within him as he led them to where the break in had occurred.

It was a laboratory, filled with Zinonthium Immediately Kory remembered an incident long ago when the Titans had faced off with a new Red X and he had wanted the Zinonthium because it was what had powered his suit. She didn't want to jump to conclusions though, so she kept silent. Dick Grayson had the sneaking suspicion that Red X was behind the break in as well, but he didn't offer any suggestions to her as he opened the door. "Feel free to look around. I'm afraid that there's not much to see."

She looked around, noticing the broken glass and scattered beakers strewn all over the floor, their contents spilt, splattered on floors and walls. She looked on the ground and noticed something. Her suspicions were confirmed. It was Red X who was behind the break in.

"I think we have found out the identity of your thief Mr. Grayson," she picked up the X-a-Rang and handed it to him.

"A Red X, hmmm, very interesting," he muttered to himself mostly.

"Kory, you've heard of Red X?" Robert asked, surprised.

"Once or twice, a long time ago," Kory said, covering for herself, concealing any vast knowledge of Red X, she had fought him twice, once when he was Robin in disguise, and again when he was someone else. Who he was, she had no clue.

"We'll tag this, Mr. Grayson," Officer Robert said. Kory snapped a few pictures of the damage for the report they might have to file later on.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Grayson," she said politely, noticing that he gave her an odd smile as she left the building. Driving back to the station, she looked at Robert. "So, how do you think it went?"

"Not bad, actually," Robert admitted. "I'm surprised you've actually heard of Red X, Kory."

"Let's just say I had a run-in a long time ago," she said, keeping her face neutral.

"You seem to have a lot of run-ins with people, Nightwing, Red X, what's next, Raven?" he laughed. Climbing out of the patrol car they walked into the station. Chief Nicholas Rufus Dennis looked up at them from his desk.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Fine," Robert replied. "Kory thinks Red X is behind the break in at Wayne Enterprises."

"I did not—" Kory protested.

"Really, you all but said it out loud," he smiled.

"Well it might be a hunch," she sighed. "Is my shift over yet? I think I have forgeotten."

"Yeah, your shift's about done Kory," Chief Nicholas said. "You should go home, you looked exhausted."

"Thank you, I think I will. You will have my report by tomorrow morning."

"Good," Nicholas said. "Now get out of here," he said playfully waving her away with his hand. Kory Anders drove home in silence. Parking her car, she went out to the mailbox and grabbed the letters. Sitting down at her kitchen table she began looking at them. Most of them were bills, but one of them caught her eye.

Raven Roth  
105 St,  
Devils Tower, Wyoming 82714.

Opening, the letter she began to read:

_Dear Starfire, AKA Kory Anders,_

_I heard about you and Nightwing. I'm so sorry. So, you work with the police now. Must be hectic, but not near as hectic as being a superhero, I suppose. I work with my mother, Arella, in nearby __Jackson Hole__ at her place for troubled teenage girls. It's going well. I plan to come and see you in a week. _

_Have some new news on Beast Boy, too. Apparently, the Titans branch in __L.A.__ didn't last that long so I guess he's moving back to __Jump_ _City__. Well, I'll see you in a week or so. We have a lot to catch up on._

_Your friend and fellow Titan,_

_Raven Roth_

Kory smiled at the letter. Things were starting to look up after all. Sighing, she sat down at the computer and began writing her report. At least she had something to look forward to this week. Things in her life were starting to improve.

Dick Grayson watched Kory and Robert leave Wayne Enterprises. He was surprised that Kory, Starfire had implemented Red X as the culprit behind the break in. He had his suspicions as well, but she had confirmed them. Once they were gone, he walked back to the Men's Restroom.

Changing out of his three piece suit, he donned on his Nightwing costume. If Red X really was the culprit, he would have to be very careful. Climbing up to the roof, he scanned the area. This was going to be a long, long evening.


	3. Chapter Three: X Marks the Spot

**Chapter Three: X Marks the Spot**

"_Hey kid, remember me?" Red X let out a light laugh. He landed on the rooftop beside Nightwing as he brandished an X-a-Rang, a haughty look on his face. He smirked at Nightwing. "I see you've changed your outfit, not too shabby for yourself…Nightwing." Red X launched into a spin kick; Nightwing counterattacked with a chopping punch as he began flipping back to evade another kick. _

_Starfire rose up into view as she sent a hailstorm of Starbolts at Red X; he dodged and turned his attention to Starfire. "Hey there, cutie, heard you got married to this Bird Boy. Too bad, now I have no one to flirt with in the middle of a fight," he laughed a little until he was nearly blasted off his feet by lasers from Starfire's eyes. _

"_You do not have the right to 'flirt' with me, you clorbag walbernelk!" she punched him fiercely as he staggered back. Surprised, he looked at Nightwing. He dodged another blow from Starfire and turned his attention back to his opponent._

"_Do you understand everything she says," Red X frowned. "What's a Clorbag whatever-she-called it, anyway?" he asked as he received a kick from Nightwing. He responded with a punch, which was blocked, but Nightwing held his arm, keeping them interlocked._

"_I don't know what it is, X, but when she tells me I'll let you know," Nightwing suddenly flipped Red X over him so he landed on his back. X somersaulted to his feet and began blocking blows as Nightwing and Starfire pushed him back towards the roof's edge._

"_So, what brought you back here X?" Nightwing asked._

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," Red X laughed. "Makes it more fun that way." He backed up to the roof's edge and leapt off. "See you around, Bird Boy!" he shouted as he disappeared from sight._

Nightwing frowned, remembering his last encounter with Red X. That had been two years ago, he had never discovered what X had been after then, but now he knew. He wanted Zynthonium; it was the chemical that powered his suit. He knew by the amounts that he had managed to steal from Wayne Enterprises, he had enough to keep him powered up for a long, long time.

He began scanning his surroundings atop the roof of Wayne Enterprises. He knew that if Red X was back with Zynthonium now in his possession, there was no telling what he would do. Nightwing let out a frustrated sigh as he turned his thoughts to someone else. Her.

He had at first been surprised that she had joined the police force. It was a startling move, but then, he didn't know what to expect from Starfire. He knew she would want to serve the city as well as she could without her powers. He mentally kicked himself as he had for five years. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh to her. His temper had gotten the best of him that day and she had done what she thought was the right thing. He tried to put it out of his mind as he continued scanning the city for trouble.

He spotted a car racing away from a museum and he decided that they were going much too fast to be cruising. The building's alarms blared, revealing an attempted break in. Nightwing leapt off the roof, landing on the ground silently, he summoned his Night Cycle. The blue motorbike stopped on command with a push of a button on a remote control.

Hopping onto the Cycle Nightwing roared off as a police car careened towards a different problem. "They better pay me for this freakin' overtime," Kory muttered under her breath as she and Robert sped after a local drug dealer named Bobbie Simpson. They had busted him at his house but he had managed to escape by having his thugs attack them. They had jumped into a getaway car and sped off.

Their target suddenly swerved and crashed into a nearby tree as he tried to avoid an oncoming semi truck. Jumping out, he began running towards an ally as they jumped out to pursue him. Ducking behind a trash bin, Bobbie fired his gun. Robert dove to the ground, returning fire. Kory fired a few shots, she tried to get in a better position so she could get a better shot at him, but he ducked behind the trash bin again.

She decided to run to the other end of the ally to try and block him off. She barely managed to dodge gunfire as he saw her come around the other way. "Freeze, drop the gun and put your hands in the air!" Robert ordered sternly. The man looked from her to Robert and back to her once before making a split second decision. He turned back to Robert and fired his gun.

"No!" the sound was ripped out of her throat before she could stop it. Kory ran over to her partner and grabbed a walkie-talkie. "We have an officer down on Sixth Street and Boulevard, get an ambulance here quick. I'm going to go after him after you arrive!"

Kory knelt by Robert's fallen body, checking for his breathing and pulse. "Come on, do not do this to me!" she shouted at his unconscious form. "Just stay alive, Robert! Please!" She pleaded with him as the medics arrived and placed him on a stretcher.

"Where is he, the drug dealer, this Bobbie Simpson? Have they found him?" she askedan officer who had accompanied the ambulance.

"I'm afraid not, Kory," he said. Suddenly, her walkie-talkie blared to life. She listened intently.

"Officers, the suspect drug dealer headed into a warehouse at Pier 41, calling for backup, over," Kory pushed the button and answered it.

"Kory Anders, heading to Pier 41 over and out!" she got into the car and rubber tires squealed loudly. She left marks in the road as she floored it to the abandoned warehouse. She knew right where it was. The Titans had fought Slade long ago, or rather, his robots in the warehouse at Pier 41.

Pulling to a stop, she unholstered her 9 mm and cautiously entered the building. The drug dealer saw her and fired. She jumped behind a nearby wall for cover as he continued shooting. She fired again, wounding the man's arm so he dropped the gun he was holding.

"Do not move!" Kory ordered him. "Get on the ground and put your hands on your head. Instead of getting on the ground. He struggled to grab her gun, but he only succeeded in knocking it away. Kory managed to throw him off her and she scrambled to grab the gun. The drug dealer got to it first, and pointed it at her.

"So, I have the gun and you are unarmed, looks like it's time to say good-bye," he sneered at her. Kory felt something she had not felt in five years. Fury, it wasn't like just being angry over a squabble or an insignificant argument, it was fury. It also brought back something she had least expected. Her powers.

The drug dealer could only stare at her in horror as an ominous emerald green light began to surround her hands and emerald eyes, casting an eerie green light on the walls and the floor. He suddenly felt himself blasted off his feet by a great laser blast that had appeared to come from inside her somehow. He hit the floor hard and felt himself being rolled over and handcuffed.

"I have him in custody, over and out," she said into the walkie-talkie. Soon the others were there and they escorted him to the police car. A fellow officer by the name of Dee Bowman walked up to her.

"He's a strange man that Bobbie Simpson," Dee Bowman said quietly. "Raving about 'a nasty green light'. I say he was on crack, he must be seeing stuff."

"I better head home, my shift is done now," Kory said, getting into her car and driving back to her house. Once inside, she started down at her hands quietly, amazed at what had taken place less than an hour before. She looked up at the mirror in her kitchen. "It looks like Starfire has come back to Jump City."

* * *

Nightwing followed the speeding car, easily dodging the gunfire from its occupants. He slammed his Night Cycle into the car, causing it to swerve. He continued until the driver lost control and crashed into a nearby tree. Leaping off, he twirled his Bo Staff and began to fight them as they tried to escape. One man punched him in the face, but Nightwing managed to duck and smashed his Bo Staff into the man's face. He was a dozen yards away from the abandoned warehouse on Pier 41when he saw an eerie green flash that flared and faded quickly. Distracted, he instinctively turned his head in the direction of the light as the other man fired a gun at him.

He grimaced in pain as he evaded the bullet, it didn't enter him, he just felt the burning hot met graze his shoulder. Removing a Bird-a-Rang at him, knocking the other man out cold. "Nice job Bird Boy, mind if I stop by to chat?" a voice asked. Nightwing turned, he was not surprised at all to see Red X standing a mist the trees, small smile evident through his mask..

"I'm not surprised at all Red X," Nightwing smirked. "You're the only one I know of who needs Zynthonium at the moment." He assumed a neutral stance, unsure if X wanted to fight or actually talk.

"Maybe," Red X replied.

"So why the conversation?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, just checking up on an old rival," replied X.

"Why do I have the feeling I'll be seeing more of you?" Nightwing asked himself aloud more than he was asking Red X.

"Oh, maybe you will Bird Boy," he tossed a red X down at Nightwing's feet. "Remember X marks the spot kid. You'll be seeing a lot more of me," he said before he vanished into the darkness. Knowing Red X, Nightwing would have to be careful. He had a feeling that Red X wanted more than his Zynthonium. He had a feeling X wanted something bigger. But he couldn't put a finger on what it could be.

Nightwing waited a few minutes before turning his attention back to the old warehouse at Pier 14. He saw the flashing lights of patrol cars. He perched himself some distance away from where they were. He saw one of the officers climb into a car and drive off. He figured it was Kory Anders, Starfire, although he could quite tell. He waited until they all had left the building before leaping onto the roof and making his way into the abandoned building.

He began looking around. "Must've been a gunfight in here," he said to himself as he looked around the room. He saw the bullet holes in the walls and he caught the scent of smoke in the air. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, then he saw it. A great hole had been blasted into the wall, he could tell that whoever the target was, it had been at pretty close range. He knew that the Jump City Police Department didn't have that kind of firepower to inflict that much damage into a concrete structure.

"No, it couldn't be," he told himself, trying to rationalize the idea that _she _was the one behind the blast that he had seen. "But, you never know, that Starfire, she does things you'd least expect…" Turning around, he made his way back to the tree where he had stashed his Night Cycle. Straddling the seat, he sped off to his house, deep in thought about her, and what it might mean if she decided to come out of her normal life and become who she always was. A hero was rising, what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter Four: Joy of Flight to Rival the...

**Chapter Four: Joy of Flight to Rival the Night**

"_I can't believe you did that!" Cyborg shouted. "How could you just go off at her like that!" _

"_You're blaming **me **for what **she **did?" Nightwing retorted angrily._

"_As a matter of fact, yes I am!" Cyborg screamed. "You've been badgering everyone constantly about any news on Slade and we're all sick of it!"_

"_Are you challenging my authority?" Nightwing asked in a low tone. _

"_I'm just saying that you shouldn't have done that," Cyborg said through gritted teeth. "I mean, she's getting a divorce from you! This isn't just about you and her; this is about the entire team. She's an integral part of our group and now you're just letting her leave?" _

"_I've tried to talk to her, but she's not listening!" Nightwing said, exasperated. "What else am I supposed to do?"_

_Cyborg sighed, "Arguing with you is pointless. I think it's time we split up."_

"_What do you mean, split up?" Beast Boy demanded, walking into the room. "What's this all about?"_

"_I think it's time we go our own way," Cyborg said, "Trying to deal with the Ariel Avenger here is not going over well."_

"_I am **not **leaving," Beast Boy said stubbornly. "This is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I'm not gonna walk away."_

"_What's this about breaking up?" Raven asked. _

"_Nightwing won't listen to reason, so I think it's time we go our separate ways," Cyborg said. "Besides, the Titans East have been asking me to return to Steel City. Besides, one of our members is gone now, **thanks to you**!" he glared at Nightwing._

"_Dude, you guys can't just walk out on us!" Beast Boy said strongly. _

"_Just watch us!" Cyborg and Nightwing shouted in unison. Glaring at each other, they both stomped out of the Tower. _

"_Can you believe them, Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Why do you think this is happening to us?"_

"_Who knows, I'm sure there's a reason," Raven said simply. "So, what are you going to do?"_

"_I've been thinking about starting a Titans branch in LA. But I've never brought it up." Beast Boy smiled. "What will you do Raven?"_

"_I don't know, Beast Boy. I just don't know."_

Kory Anders looked at the old team photo of the Teen Titans. They had been so happy together. Life had been good and they had defended the city with pride. Now there was disunity and strife among friends.

Soon Raven Roth would arrive at the Jump City airport. She stood outside gate 14, waiting for the arrival of her friend. She scanned the eyes of each passenger as they disembarked. Kory smiled broadly as a violet haired young woman stepped into view.

"Raven!" Kory Anders voice rang out as she rushed to embrace her friend.

"Kory!" Raven pounded her friend on the back. "So good to see you again!"

"You have changed your outfit." Kory smiled. "You look like the white Raven I saw so many years ago." She sighed sadly. "To think what I have seen is coming to pass; and it is entirely my fault."

"Don't say that, you didn't know any of this was going to happen," Raven soothed her comfortingly.

"That is not true, I went into the future, and I saw what would happen. I thought I could prevent it; but I could not."

"Any news of Nightwing?" Raven asked.

"No," replied Kory. "I have not kept in contact with him for five years.

"So, what has happened to you?" Raven asked as the two friends began to walk through the airport. "I've heard you joined the police force. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you," Kory blushed a little; her cheeks turning pink. "I did. The pay's not bad. The hours are ridiculous, though. I have to come in anytime they need extra help. But at least I can serve the city, in some way."

"Don't feel bad, Kory," Raven reassured her. "It's not your fault. So tell me, what's this I've heard, you've met Richard Grayson?"

"Well, as a part of an investigation into a break in at Wayne Enterprises," Kory explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Richard Grayson is quite wealthy from what I hear," Raven said smiling. "Heard he bought Haley Circus after it was on the verge of bankruptcy; he's a great guy, very generous."

"That is good. It is nice to see someone help others," Kory smiled. "So you help your mother at the haven for troubled teen girls?"

"Yes, my mother Arella wishes to point young girls in the right direction. She doesn't want other girls to make the same mistake she did."

"That is very good. So, any news of our old friend Beast Boy; you told me he was coming back, yes?"

"He is, he'll be here in a few days," Raven smiled. "It will be good to see everyone again."

"But what of Cyborg, have you contacted him?" Kory asked.

"Not yet, I'm sure being the leader of Titans East keeps him quite busy." They arrived at her car and Kory opened the passenger door for Raven. Climbing into the driver's side, she drove to her house. Arriving at her house, they went in and sat down on the couch.

"So, what are all the rumors I've heard about Red X?" Raven asked. "Heard that he broke into Wayne Enterprises, stole some Zinonthium, and had a fist fight with Richard Grayson."

"Yes, he did. I am the one who deduced that the first day of investigation."

"That's very good. So your coworkers at the police station, they don't know who you are?"

"No, they only know my name and that I've lived here for seven years; that is all they know."

"I see," Raven replied. Suddenly, Kory's walkie-talkie came to life. "Kory, we need you, 'nother break in Sixth Street and Boulevard."

"This place sounds mighty popular," Raven quipped sarcastically.

"Oh yes, very popular," Kory agreed, equally sarcastic. "I have to go now. What will you do?"

"I will do what I can, don't be surprised if I show up," Raven gave a grin.

"That will be most welcome if you show up," Kory smiled. "If you'll excuse me I have to go."

"Alright then," Raven replied.

Kory Anders put on her uniform and walked out the door. Raven watched her go. She sighed quietly. Walking towards the window, she looked out, staring at the city which she had once called home. Funny how time changes perception. It seemed strange that she had not tried harder somehow to keep the Titans together, but that was the past, this was the present. Kory was still here, she was here, if it was only temporarily, and Beast Boy, Gar Logan was coming back as well. If only they could persuade Victor…

Sighing, she let herself rise into the air, swooping down among the buildings. Having pulled up the hood over her face, she began heading toward Sixth Street and Boulevard. "Maybe there's still hope after all," she said to herself quietly as she arrived at the place.

Raven immediately spotted Red X who was making his way out with an item she couldn't identify. She swooped down to block him. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded, standing at the ready.

"Well, well, you look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Red X asked in a sneering, insulting voice. Raven didn't fall for it, however. She just stood there silent, waiting.

"Ah, the silent treatment," he quipped. "I suppose I shall have to make my X-it," Red X laughed at his own joke. He stopped when he saw a pair of squad cars pull up and Dee Bowman and Kory Anders jump out of them, guns drawn.

"Oh great, more interference," Red X muttered. Dee fired a few warning shots, shouting, "Red X, surrender immediately and put down your weapons! Whoa, Raven came back? When did this happen?" Kory didn't bother to answer the question. X's response was to fire half a dozen X-a-Rangs in the officer's direction. He dodged out of the way while Raven used her powers to yank a nearby lamppost out of the concrete.

She hurled it at him and he dove out of the way. "Now I know who you are, you're that Raven girl who used to live here a long time ago. Long time no fight; I've kind of missed it!" Red X laughed a little as he dodged a flying mailbox.

"Yeah, and you'll regret it too!" Raven shouted, blasting her dark aura at him. Kory fired a few well aimed shots from her 9 mm and Red X barely managed to dodge both as they attacked him fiercely. Dee added his help and Red X used his suit to teleport himself out of harm's way because he knew he wasn't going to be able to escape any other way.

"How'd he do that?" Dee asked as he looked at the spot where Red X had vanished.

"His suit powered by the Zynthonium gives him the ability to teleport," Raven explained. "I've fought him before and I remember how he works. I have to wonder what brought him back here though."

"Well, either way, it's good to have you back again Raven; the city's been in bad shape without you Titans. Although, Nightwing's had a good handle on things, it's just not the same."

"I'm flattered, really, but I'm just visiting an old friend." Raven gave him a smile. "I'd better be going now. I have to meet someone." Raven rose into the air and flew off. After several more hours of patrolling the streets, Kory finally showed up at her own front door. Opening it, she walked in.

"Thanks for stopping by earlier. I wasn't expecting it to be Red X at Sixth Street," Kory thanked her friend, who was still in uniform, smiling.

"It was the least I could do," Raven replied. "Kory, what is it?" she saw a strange look cross the read head's face.

"What if I told you I have regained some of my powers?" Kory asked in a hushed whisper.

"What? When? How? You lost your powers five years ago!" Raven dared not mention the name of _Nightwing,_ but it was kind of obvious to Kory what she meant.

"Yes I did, but I am getting them back," Kory explained softly. "A few days ago, my partner Robert and I went after a drug dealer, Bobby Simpson. Robert was shot and I went after him. We fought in a warehouse, the one where Slade had supposedly hidden the Chronom Detonator, he grabbed my gun and…and I felt so angry. The Righteous Fury that I had forgotten came back and I blasted him off his feet. Ever since…I've been wondering if Starfire should come back."

"I see," Raven said simply. "So have you decided yet?"

"No, not yet; I must be sure of something first," Kory stated.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"That I can still fly," Kory answered. Her friend was silent.

Late that night, Kory Anders stood atop Titans Tower in full uniform. She had taken it out of the closet, mothballs and all. Running it through the washing machine, it was as fresh as ever.

It was nearly midnight and everyone was gone, she knew that the place she had once called home was now a museum honoring the heroes of old. She stood looking out over the city. Now she felt something that she had not felt in a long, long time. Joy, real happiness for the first time since she had left Nightwing; she hoped it was enough and leapt out onto thin air.

Down, down she dived, the distance between the ten stories and the ground was growing smaller and smaller. It seemed she might strike the ground and break her neck, indeed to any bystanders it appeared that she might. At the last second however, she hovered three feet above the ground. _Yes, _she grinned triumphantly. _It is good to be back again._ She flew off into the heart of the city while a few bystanders began to whisper, and the stories they told would grab the attention of many.

Starfire made her way through alleyways and dark streets until she came to a stop in front of a bank. She knew this place very well. Long ago they had stopped Mumbo from stealing money. She halted, waiting for whatever might happen.

She spotted Nightwing standing atop a nearby roof, also watching. He had not seen her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Starfire spotted a group of thugs pull up in a car and get out. She deduced they were going to break into the bank. She was hesitant for a moment, unsure if she should move yet. In that split second of hesitancy, she saw Nightwing leap out, Bo Staff in hand, and strike one thug before he had the chance to grab his weapon. "Look out, boys!" he shouted. "Here comes the Arial Avenger!"

Starfire was amused by the name her ex husband had given himself. It always struck fear and dread into the hearts of his enemies. Indeed, she felt a sense of dread herself. She would reveal herself to him as she was. Would he know her as Kory Anders? She didn't know. She could forget it, leave him to do what he did and go back to her 'normal' life. She watched as the tide turned against him. He had speed and agility, but the thugs had numbers, and they were beginning to wear him down.

No, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had fought alone for a long time. Even if he hated her she would still help him, even if it meant risking giving up normalcy.

Nightwing spun kicked a thug in the midsection as he launched a Bird-a-Rang at another. He flipped in the air three times, somersaulting gracefully in the air. Smashing the thug in the jaw, he knocked him flat. A man fired a gun, he tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough. He hot burning metal ripping into his shoulder. Trying to stay on his feet he was knocked of his feet by another thug.

"Looks like this is the end of you," the nameless thug gloated. He raised his gun and prepared to fire. Nightwing said nothing. Suddenly, the ground rocked with a terrific explosion. He winced in surprise and pain as he squinted through a cloud of smoke. He swore for a second that the light the explosion was green. Emerald green. Like Starfire's eyes.

A few of the remaining thugs jumped to their feet as they were desperately trying to dodge laser fire from above them. Nightwing raised his eyes and to his astonishment, Starfire herself was there, hovering above them, Starbolts ready to clean their clocks.

"Starfire!" a thug shouted in disbelief. "What's she doing here? She lost her powers!"

"You thought wrong," came Starfire's cold reply. Lasers beamed from her eyes, sending the man sprawling. Shooting laser beams from her hands, she sent them running in terror. Soon they were all gone, scattered to the wind. She let herself drop to the ground and walked over to Nightwing who was still crouched on the ground.

"Boy Star; am I glad to see you!" he said as best he could. Gripping his shoulder, he tried to stop the bleeding. He was disappointed at the expression on her face but said nothing about it.

"I am surprised that you should say that," Starfire whispered softly. "We did not part under the best of circumstances."

"No need to bring that up Starfire," Nightwing replied. "That may be true but I am really glad to see you."

"That is nice to know," Starfire gave him a genuine smile. "I must go now."

"But aren't we still friends Starfire?" Nightwing asked gently.

"I do not know for sure; consider me a rival in your life for now. Perhaps in the future that may change. But for now, I am not your friend but your rival. I will not work with you."

"Why not?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. He missed her very much, although he refused to admit it to anyone. Touching her made her warm and real to him. He had wondered for awhile if he were dreaming. He wished he could hold her, but he knew now was not the time. She was not ready to let him back into her life yet. Maybe with time she would.

"It hurts me too much Nightwing. Seeing you brings it all back and I am not sure I am ready."

"I understand," he said simply. He watched her go. He knew once the papers discovered she was back they would surely track their rivalry. He knew his life was about to get very complicated. With the investigation of the beak in at Wayne Enterprises still going, he would see her tomorrow. He tried desperately to deny it but he still loved her as he always had. Life was very complicated indeed.


	5. Chapter Five: Investigations and Convers...

**Chapter Five: Investigations and Conversations **

"_That was a close one," Nightwing said half to himself as he stared at the place where Red X had been. "I wonder why he's back." He thought he saw something in the shadows. He whirled around to look. He saw the very thing he hated._

"_Hello, Nightwing," the voice rang in the night._

"_Slade, what do you want with us, I thought we'd made a truce."  
_

"_That truce was only temporary," Slade replied. "Now that Trigon is gone there is no need for it."_

"_What do you want?" Nightwing demanded._

"_What does it matter to you?" Slade sneered. "I have returned for my own reasons. And there's noting you can do to stop me."_

"_Try and stop this!" Nightwing hurled himself full force at Slade, who blocked it with ease. _

_"You're still sloppy, Nightwing. You're getting slow."_

"_No," Nightwing growled. "You just talk more." He spun kicked Slade hard, Starfire joined him, and blasting their arch foe with everything they had. Slade dodged a hail of Starbolts while he smashed his fists into Nightwing, who accepted the blow and somersaulting backward, smashing Slade's masked face as he tried to strike him. Nightwing watched with satisfaction as his enemy staggered back._

_Nightwing launched a full assault on Slade. He used every skill, every move he knew to battle his greatest nemesis. He would bring him down, here and now. Slade began to lose the confidence he had had earlier and began to take a defensive position as Nightwing refused to abate his attack. Leaping high, he smashed his knee into Slade's midsection. _

_Slade decided he had had enough as Starfire struck him hard. He blocked the blow, but Starfire kept at him. Her hand-to-hand combat skills were exceptional. He felt the air knocked out of him as he accepted a powerful kick from Starfire. He backed up to the edge and flipped off the roof as Nightwing and Starfire watched._

"_He's back, and this time I'm going to take him down and there will be no stopping me this time!" Nightwing declared to Starfire. She looked at him with a concerned look. She didn't know how long this was going to last. He was obsessing again._

Kory awoke the next morning refreshed and ready for work. She walked out into the kitchen and saw Raven fixing herself some tea. "Good morning, Raven," she greeted.

"Good morning, Kory," Raven replied. "Bump into the Arial Avenger last night?" Kory looked startled.

"How do you know what—" Kory started.

"It's obvious, don't you think? You know what he does at night. You shouldn't be so surprised." Raven laughed. "It's not like he wouldn't notice you."

"Yes, I know," Kory replied. "If you will excuse me, Friend Raven, I must get going to work. What will you be doing?"

"Oh, I will think of something to entertain myself. Actually, Beast Boy should be arriving at the bus station. You'll probably find me there."

"That is nice to know, but I do not think I will be able to make it there. I will have to see friend Beast Boy when you both return here," Kory said. "Good-bye, Raven. I shall see you later."

"Good-bye, Kory. See you later." Raven Roth smiled as her friend left the room. Raven walked over to the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang on the other line and it was picked up soon after.

"Hello? Wayne Enterprises" the receptionist's voice said on the other end.

"I would like to speak to Richard Grayson," Raven said simply. There was a slight pause.

"Richard Grayson is busy right now; may I ask who is calling?"

"Raven Roth is calling for Richard Grayson. I'm sure he will speak to me." Raven's voice was curt and stern. She waited for a few moments.

"Richard Grayson will speak to you now, thank you."

"Raven?" Richard's voice came over the line. "How are you? I didn't know you were here."

"I've been visiting an old friend," Raven replied. There was slight pause.

"Visiting Kory?" he asked. A note of curiosity in his voice, she knew why he was asking.

"Yes, she knows about you."

"What?" he lowered his voice to a soft whisper, "She knows I'm Nightwing?"

"No, not that; she knows about Richard Grayson."

"How?" he asked.

"I told her about you."

"You _what_?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"No, I didn't tell her about your life as Nightwing. She does know about the good things you've done for people. I've always wondered why you never told her you had a secret identity."

"I never had a need for a secret identity until after we—" he became exasperated. "No, no I don't want to bring that up."

"You have to bring it up some time," Raven interrupted. "You can't keep ignoring the past as if it never happened."

"I know, I know. Look Raven, I have to go._ She's_ here now. I can't talk. I don't want her to know you've been talking to me."

"Alright," Raven replied. She hung up the phone, laughing a little. It seemed rather amusing that she was helping Kory see her ex, although she had no clue it was him. It would be nice to see them get back together again. She knew they were supposed to be together. It was the way life was, it was something that could not be denied or ignored. Raven looked at her watch. 1:00 PM. Beast Boy was going to arrive at 1:30. She went out onto the back porch and flew towards the station. It was time to see an old friend.

* * *

Kory pulled the patrol car into a parking spot in the parking lot. She took a deep breath; it was odd not having Robert with her. She steadied herself as best she could, climbing out she walked into Wayne Enterprises. It was time to go to work.

Just as she had expected, there was Richard Grayson, warm smile and all, waiting for her. "So," he asked, "Any new developments I should know about?"

"Not yet," replied Kory, "I'd like to look around again, if I may."

"Of course," Richard pointed to the room. "I haven't let anyone go in there since this started."

"Good." Kory made her way into the laboratory and began reexamining everything. The X-a-Rang had been taken as evidence, but the room remained untouched. She raised her eyes to the ceiling and noted the gaping hole where the skylight had been. She turned to Richard, who had followed her into the room.

"May I go up on the roof?"

"Yes, anything that can help, I will do." He showed her to the staircase that lead up to the rooftop. Climbing it, they came onto the roof of the building. Looking around, she noticed that the museum was just a short distance away. There had been a break in there recently. She began to wonder if Red X had been behind that too. Although, the culprits had been apprehended, she had to wonder if Red X would target the museum as well. Being that Wayne Enterprises manufactured his Zinonthium; and the museum was less than a block away, it seemed quite convenient to steal from there.

"Do you know anything about the break in at the museum?" Kory asked Richard when she had come back inside.

"Not too much," he admitted. "All I know is that Nightwing caught the culprits."

"Nightwing…" Kory let her voice trail off. "Interesting…"

"What's that about Nightwing?" Richard asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just curious that's all." Kory looked at him intently. "Well, Mr. Grayson, I have a feeling that Red X might come back here. You may want to tighten security."

"I already have. I've asked Nightwing to come and watched the place at night." Kory was startled for a fraction of a second. She quickly composed herself so fast that she hoped he hadn't noticed.

"That is good. I'm sure Red X won't bother you this time," Kory said hastily. "I have to get back to the station. Thank you for your time."

"It's no trouble at all," Richard reassured her. She left the building and made her way back to her patrol car. Nightwing. Nightwing was involved with Wayne Enterprises. It seemed rather suspicious to her that he would be involved with such a large corporation. He seemed to be connected somehow with Richard Grayson. She would have to ask him about it. If she was lucky enough to find him that night; if what Richard had said was true, then she would find him at Wayne Enterprises.

Arriving at the Jump City Police Department, she got out and walked inside. "Hello Chief," she smiled at Nicholas Rufus Dennis. He looked up from his paperwork.

"Hey there, Kory," he smiled slightly, "anything new on our little Red X investigation?"

"I'm making some progress. Chief, what do you know about the break in at the museum right down the street from Wayne Enterprises?"

"Not too much. Just that our spandex wearing vigilante got 'em. That's all I know." Nicholas smiled. "You know there's been spottings of Starfire don't you?"

"Spottings?" Kory asked, feigning surprise. "I guess she decided to come back."

"I guess so, Kory. Weren't Starfire and Nightwing married once awhile back?" he asked.

"They were. I heard they split up."

"Yeah, it's really sad, isn't it?" he said as he was looking through paperwork.

"Yes, it really is," Kory said to herself more than him. "Well, I am going to file this report. If you need me for anything, just shout."

"Alright then," Nicholas said, returning to his work. Kory sat down and began preparing to write and file her report. As soon as her shift was over, she was going home to visit with Raven and Beast Boy. She looked at her watch. It was about 2:30; Beast Boy was probably in Jump City by now.

Finished with her report a few hours later, Kory handed it to Nicholas. "Well, I guess Dee's coming in to take over my shift. I'm going to visit Robert in the infirmary."

"Give our man my regards," Nicholas said as she walked out the door.

"I will, Chief, don't worry." Kory left the building and drove over to the infirmary. The receptionist looked up at her as she walked in.

"Hello, May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Robert Thomson, he's a friend of mine." Kory waited as the lady punched some things into the computer. After a moment, she looked up at her, "First door on the right, Room 124."

"Thank you," Kory told the receptionist as she made her way to his room. She walked in and he looked up from reading a newspaper. "Hey there, you okay?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Never been better, Kory," Robert replied. "So what's all this about since I've been gone. Red X? Was he really behind the break in at Wayne Enterprises?"

"It appears that way, yes," Kory smiled. "But enough about me; how are you? I have been worried about you for two days. How are they treating you?"

"As good as can be expected when you're in my condition," Robert laughed. "So you got to meet Dick Grayson, eh? Funny isn't it? Have you heard what the ladies talk about on break?"

"Let me guess, Dick Grayson," Kory laughed. "So what do they say about him?"

"Oh, that he's the most gorgeous thing God ever created." They both laughed. "They also say he was married once, five years ago."

"Huh?" Kory started. This was unexpected. "Five years ago, did you say?"

"Yes," Robert replied. "His wife divorced him. Something about his job, I heard."

"So, is he seeing anyone?"

"Not that I know of, he may be popular with the ladies, but he's not seeing anyone. You should date him Kory, he needs a little excitement in his life."

"Oh heck no!" Kory burst out laughing. "That's the last thing on my mind." She gave a small sigh, "That's the last thing on my mind."

"Oh, come on Kory, you honestly need someone in your life. You seem so lonely at times. I worry about you, why won't you go see someone?"

"Let's just say that my experiences with men have not been exactly wonderful."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Robert laughed. "Tell me your story. I'll keep it quiet."

"I was married once. My husband was a…workaholic. His job got in the way. I left him, end of story."

"Oh, that bad huh?" Robert laughed. "Well, you better go. I've wasted your time long enough."

"It was not a waste of my time at all. I just wanted to make sure you are recovering well." Kory stood to her feet. "I'll see you around sometime."

"Good," Robert chuckled. "Now be careful. The last thing I need is a roommate."

"Oh, I will. I will," Kory walked out to the parking lot and drove back to her house. Opening the door, she saw much to her joy and delight that Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with Raven. Actually, it was more like kissing on the couch with Raven. She chuckled loud enough for them both to become aware of her presence. Raven hadn't told her that they were an item.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Am I interrupting something?" Beast Boy and Raven both jumped. Raven turned her gaze to her friend.

"Kory, you were supposed to be here later!"

"Obviously not late enough for the two of you, I see," Kory laughed. "Friend Beast Boy, so good to see you!" He stood up as she pulled him into a big hug. "I did not know you and Raven were an item."

"Well, we aren't—actually, ah, we are kind of," Beast Boy blushed. "We've been e-mailing each other."

"I see." Kory sat down beside them on her couch. "So what happened in L.A.?"

"It was awful Kory, you wouldn't believe it. No one actually took the job seriously," Beast Boy replied. "They just couldn't hold their own there."

"Beast Boy, you do not take _anything _seriously," Kory laughed. Beast Boy smiled.

"So what did you do to support yourself?"

"Oh, I took a job as a comedian at the nightclubs there. Did a couple gigs. I wasn't half bad honestly."

"That is nice to know."

"I might actually do a show here."

"Oh really? I might come but do not expect me to laugh at your corny jokes."

"Kory!" Beast Boy protested. "Then what's the point in coming if you're not going to laugh?"

"Seeing an old friend." She looked out and saw the sun setting. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure, do you want to go out or cook in?"

"I shall cook in if you do not mind," Kory said. She got up and went into her kitchen.

"As long as you don't make us Glork, we'll be okay," Beast Boy shouted.

"There is no need to worry about that!" Kory shouted back. It will be something like spaghetti and meatballs."

"Okay, that works!" Beast Boy shouted and she started preparing dinner.

* * *

It was early evening when Kory Anders donned on her Starfire outfit. She had to make a stop at Wayne Enterprises. Her mission was to find Nightwing and question him about Dick Grayson. She was curious about him and she wondered why he would work for him. It didn't seem like something he would do. And she wanted to get back into the swing of things; along with the possibility of catching Red X.

She flew up to the roof of Wayne Enterprises, landing softly, she began to look around. She heard someone land on the roof and she assumed an offensive position, prepared to strike at any given moment. She looked around and spotted a tall, dark figure waiting for her.

"Nightwing," she stated simply. "I had a feeling you would be here."

"Now who happened to tell you that?" Nightwing asked, feigning ignorance. Better to play along so she wouldn't make a connection between him and Dick Grayson.

"Dick Grayson," she replied.

"How did you happen to get information from this Dick Grayson?" he asked.

"That is my business, not yours, Nightwing. You should know better than to pry into my life."

"I know. I know. So why are you here?"

"I have some questions about Dick Grayson."

"So why come to me?"

"You work for Dick Grayson."

"And you think I know him," Nightwing stated simply. "Maybe I do. What do you want to know?"

"Why did he hire you? Gigantic corporations are not exactly what you protect on a daily basis."

"We protected Wayne Enterprises before, when Slade made me his apprentice all those years ago."

"Yes, must you always bring up the past?" Starfire asked softly.

"Not always," Nightwing replied, "just when I think about you."

"Do not flatter me Nightwing; you know it will not work."

"I know, but it can't hurt to try can it?"

She didn't give him an answer. He stared off into the distance, trying to keep himself from staring at her. She was just as intoxicating, mesmerizing and beautiful as she had been five years ago. If she knew what power she still held over him… He tried to look somewhere else, distract himself from her, but he was finding it very difficult to do so. He turned to her quietly.

"Starfire, are you still angry with me?" Nightwing asked. He was unsure of how to ask the question, "After all these years, are you still angry with me?"

She didn't answer. He was disappointed. He then became distracted by a noise coming from the museum near Wayne Enterprises. They both turned their gaze towards the sound. There was a shape slinking in the shadows. "Red X!" Nightwing hissed in Starfire's ear. She nodded. They leapt from the rooftop.

Landing inside the alley, they blocked the shadowed figure's path. The figure stopped, paused and came into a lighted area of the alley.

"Hey kid," Red X laughed, seeing Nightwing. Nightwing smirked at him. "Wow," he laughed. "Hey cutie, now that you're available, now I have someone to flirt with." Starfire glared and powered up her Starbolts, rising into the air, she unleashed them with a fury. Starbolts rained down on him as he dodged them. Nightwing leapt high and brought his Bo Staff smashing down on X.

He dodged back and launched some X-a-Rangs from his hands. Starfire used her powers to disintegrate them to smithereens as he continued his assault on Nightwing. Red X punched Nightwing in the face and he retaliated by kicking him in his midsection. Nightwing smashed his metallic staff into Red X, sending him stumbling backwards.

Starfire smashed his face as Red X began backing up. "Wasn't expecting this," she heard him mumble.

"I am sure you did not," she muttered to herself as she blasted him again. Using his technology, he teleported himself away, deciding that his target would have to wait until a more opportune time and place.

"I suppose you'll be leaving now," Nightwing said as she stared at the spot where Red X had been.

"Yes," she replied. "I shall be going now. Good-bye Nightwing."

"Good-bye Star," Nightwing whispered as she flew away. He wished he could make it work out between them. Maybe if she learned to love him as Dick Grayson, maybe she would love him again as Nightwing. He hoped as Dick Grayson he would be able to start over with her. He would have to take his chances, tempt fate and take a risk. He would do it. All for her; she was the only thing that mattered to him now.


	6. Chapter Six: Dates

**Chapter Six: Dates **

**_Quick Sticky_**_ I hate the new ratings system! It is not as good in my opinion as the previous system. I want the old system back! Movie Ratings by the MPAA are much better than the Fiction Ratings. Thanks Racle for telling me I acciddentally posted my chapter twice. I feel so stupid._

_Also, I must explain the Amish joke since some people don't get it. The Amish don't believe in using modern technology. That would be Hell for Slade, although he relies on martial arts to fight the Titans. He does rely on a lot of technology to fight them though. He'd be very miserable knowing he doesn't have his tech to fight them with._

_I'm sorry to announce that there will be no new updates from me for awhile due to the fact that someone erased my floppy disc when I left it in my computer class. I have to rewrite Chapter Seven: Sifting Peices completely. I'll update probably by this weekend, so just hang in there._

* * *

_Kory placed the last box in the living room of her condominium. "There," she murmured to herself. "The last box; welcome to your new life, Kory." She stared around at the bare place. _

_She began unloading her things, putting up what was most important in its proper place. She placed books on bookshelves and dishes in the cabinet. She unpacked her clothes and placed them in dresser drawers. Kory reached into a box and pulled out a small portrait with a photograph inside. She stared at it and sighed. It was her and Nightwing two years before when they had first been married, when they were happy, before Slade came back, before he started obsessing, before everything fell apart. _

_She sighed to herself. Starfire looked at the photo. It was a reminder of the past, and she would hold onto the hope that one day they might be happy again. But her happiness seemed distant and far away from her now. She finished unpacking. She went into her new bedroom, placing new sheets on the bed, she moved the drawers where she wanted them. _

_The task of moving in was completed. Starfire placed the small picture frame on a table next to her bed. Looking at the picture, she threw herself down on the bed and dissolved into a fit of tears. _

Kory Anders stared intently at the picture as she lay on her side in her bedroom. She had given up on weeping over her broken heart. It did her no good and she knew it wouldn't help her to keep reliving the past continually.

Still, she couldn't help remember the happy time in her life, when they were so full of life and hope for the future. But that was all gone now. There was nothing left of it now.

The clock displayed the time, 7:30. She had to go to work now. Climbing out of bed, she went into the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She was still stunning and beautiful as ever, her looks had not changed. Her demeanor had.

She donned on a jet black outfit. Her police uniform placed over it. Fixing a simple breakfast, she found Beast Boy and Raven up and eating. "Well you all are up now. I have to go to work."

"Hey Kory, don't forget my show tonight. It's at that Soto club/warehouse okay?" Beast Boy said.

"I will not forget, Beast Boy. I will be there." Kory ate quickly. She couldn't be late for work. "See you later."

"Good-bye, Kory," Raven said. "Keep yourself safe. The last thing we need is for you to get hurt."

"I will." Kory shut the door behind her. Climbing into her car, she drove to the police station. She climbed out of the car and went inside. Nicholas Rufus Dennis was sitting at his desk as always. He looked up as she walked in.

"Hey Kory," he said. "How'd your visit with Robert go? Our man in good shape is he?"

"Yes, he is in very good condition," Kory replied. "I think he may come back sooner than we all expected. Chief, I must ask you a question."

"What would that be?" Nicholas asked.

"What do you know about Dick Grayson?"

"Hmm, like what?" he asked.

"Besides those things you told me a couple days ago. What else do you know about him?"

"Oh, besides the fact that he's rich, has good looks and notoriety. Let me think for a moment. Heard he was married once, awhile back. Five years ago, I think."

"Yes, Robert told me that…" Kory let her voice trail off. There was something eerily similar to Nightwing and Richard Grayson: They had divorced their wives at about the same time period. And the reason was their work. She was starting to get suspicious, but it was all coincidence, right?

"Oh, and Dick Grayson's parents died when he was a kid. Tony Zucco, a mobster, he threatened the owner of Haley Circus when the man wouldn't buy his insurance policy. It's said his thugs cut the high wire while his parents were performing their act."

"That is horrible!" Kory exclaimed. "How sad!" That one's parents should be ripped away from them at a young age was horrifying beyond anything she had ever experienced.

"Yes, it is sad," Nicholas Dennis continued. "Anyway, he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and he is now the heir to Wayne Enterprises."

"So I guess things turned out pretty good after all," Kory smiled. "I heard he was married. Do you know who his wife was?"

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure who his wife was. I know he got married, but something happened and she left him. I'm not even sure what her name was."

"That's very interesting…" Kory was now more curious than suspicious. She wondered whether or not any of the newspapers had put anything about Dick Grayson's divorce. She was surprised she hadn't read something somewhere. She decided she was going to research him and satisfy her curiosity. Besides, it was not like it would affect her much.

"Are you asking me these questions because you have to go see him today?" Nicholas Dennis asked. There was something mysterious about Kory Anders he couldn't quite place what it was, she was just different somehow. Even Robert didn't know where she was from, and he was her partner! He decided to do some background checking on her once she left.

"Mainly to satisfy my own curiosity," Kory replied simply. "Thanks Chief. I better head over to Wayne Enterprises."

"You're welcome, Kory. Tell me how everything goes, 'kay?"

"I will." Kory left the police station, driving to Wayne Enterprises. Climbing out, she walked inside. Richard Grayson was standing there waiting for her.

"Hello Kory, back again?" he asked, shaking her hand warmly.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kory replied. "This is probably one of my last visits here. I am almost finished with the investigation."

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for," Richard said quietly. "I must admit, I've gotten used to seeing you."

"I am flattered, somewhat," Kory blushed.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Richard Grayson, Nightwing felt tightness in his throat as he forced the words out. "Would you care to go to dinner with me?"

"Are you asking me out?" Kory asked, she seemed nervous and she was somewhat surprised by his request.

"Yes, I'm asking you out," Richard laughed. "Where would you like to go?"

"I have a friend who is expecting me to come to his comedy performance tonight. Would you mind if we went there?"

"No not at all," Richard smiled. "Dinner and a show sound great. Meet you at 6:30?"

"Sure," Kory smiled. She felt a little different now that it was said and done. She felt a little lightheaded. She had just been asked out on a date by Richard Grayson! Kory couldn't believe it!

"So where is it at?"

"A place called Soto, ever been there?"

"Once, a long, long time ago." Dick Grayson smiled. He didn't want to give away too much. I'll see you at 6:30."

"And I will be there." Kory smiled. "If you will excuse me Mr. Grayson, I need to look around."

"Sure, take all the time you need. I will be checking up on things in here if you need me for anything."

"Thank you Mr. Grayson." Kory then went into the laboratory and began reexamining everything. There had to be a connection between the break in at Wayne Enterprises and the museum somewhere. Red X was a thief and the museum had plenty of things that would he would fancy as valuable.

_"The Clock of Eternity, valuable in the past, priceless in the future." _

Kory gasped. She knew what Red X wanted. She had not thought of Warp in years, but now his words came back to her. "He wants the Clock of Eternity. It is a priceless relic now." That would explain the break in at Wayne Enterprises. He needed Zynthonium to power his suit so he could break in to the museum to steal the Clock of Eternity and sell it. He would be rich beyond human conception, and be able to live the rest of his life in luxury.

But how could she link both ideas together? She needed proof that Red X had been one of the culprits behind the first break in. And Nightwing had dispatched two teens had apparently broken in the first time. Red X was not one of them. It didn't make sense; Red X was the type to work alone. But they had fought him when he had attempted it the previous night so she thought she might actually be onto something.

Kory looked around. She knew there was a connection, she felt it in her guts and she had to convince everyone else that she was right. She reexamined everything, everything that she could think of to find some cryptic clue that would link the two incidents together. She didn't find anything obvious, however and she decided that the only way she was going to have to stakeout the museum later that night.

Way later that night, she had a date with Richard Grayson. She smiled silently to herself. How ironic it was. The man she had had no interest in she had invited on a date. A paradox really, she wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship. Still, he seemed so familiar to her somehow, as if she had known him for years.

She decided she would have to do some research on Richard Grayson. Where would she look? The Internet, the tabloids, and the newspapers, television? No, they were not completely reliable. She would have to go to court, ask for information on the divorce papers; then she would find what she was looking for.

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Richard was sitting in his office; he looked up at her as she walked in. "Hello, find what you were looking for?"

"Well, to be quite honest with you I didn't find exactly but I did find something."

"What would that be?"

"You're not the only one who's been targeted by Red X."

"Oh, well I hope you can get him soon so he won't be a threat anymore."

"Thank you," Kory smiled. "I best be going now. I will see you later tonight."

"See you later, Kory." Dick Grayson smiled. He went back to work looking at paperwork and other things as she turned around and left him to his work. As the door shut again, leaving him alone once more, he smiled. Things were going very well.

* * *

Kory drove home early that day to get ready for her big date. When Nicholas Dennis heard that she needed to leave work early, he was surprised. He was even more surprised when he found out _who_ her date was.

_"Now don't go tell the other girls who your date is," he laughed. "They'll be green with envy." _

_"I know, I know," Kory replied. "Don't worry Chief. The only ones who know about this are you and me." _

_"Well go on Kory," he shooed her away. "You deserve a good time." _

She slipped out her jet black attire and changed into a dress. It was a beautiful silky pink dress, the one she had worn when she had went with Robin to the DATE WITH DESTINY dance. She was surprised she still fit in it. She almost laughed out loud when she thought about it.

Climbing into her normal car, she drove to the Soto Dance Club that was holding a special comedy night for a certain notable comedian Garfield Logan. To her surprise, Richard walked up to her car and held the door open as she climbed out.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied politely.

He offered her his arm. He was acting so polite and sweet she couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on," Richard smiled. "Let's go inside. I happen to know a friend who gave us good seats."

"Who would that be?" Kory asked.

" Garfield Logan."

"He did not tell me that," Kory frowned. If Beast Boy knew him and Raven knew him, then why didn't they tell her anything about him? She was going to have to ask them later.

They walked in and sat down at a table near the stage. Kory saw someone waving at her. It was Raven, she turned around. "Hey, you made it!" Raven laughed. "I'll see you later. Enjoy your date!"

"I will," she replied. Under her breath, she added, "Hopefully." Then she joined Richard, sitting across from him.

"So how did I end up on a date with Jump City's most notable bachelor?" Kory asked jokingly.

"Oh, just consider yourself lucky," Richard laughed. "So, is this your first?"

"Yes, I have not gone on a date in a long while," Kory smiled. She decided small talk would keep conversation light and stay away from the subject of superheroes.

"So when does this start?" Kory asked.

"Right now, I think," Richard replied for Garfield Logan had just walked out onto the platform stage and was speaking into the microphone.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you're ready to laugh, and by the way, do my pants look too tight to you?" Garfield sudden dropped his pen on the stage floor.

"Oh great, I dropped it. Just great; like I said, do these pants look too tight to you because I—" He bent down to retrieve his pen and there was a loud sound of ripping. The audience burst into laughter. "Aw man, I hate it when that happens." Kory snickered. She had to wonder if this was one of his gags.

"Anyway, have you heard what happen to Slade after he died? Well I guess he went to Hell but Hell wasn't what he thought it would be because when he woke up he was surrounded by Amish people." The crowd gave him a funny look, a few people caught the joke and snickered.

"Anyway, you've all heard that Batman got a new Robin right? Well I heard they nearly got ran over by a steamroller. On their graves they woulda put 'Here lies Flatman and Ribbon, Gotham's Flat Resort to Prevent Crime." The crowd cracked up at this one and Richard slapped his knees, chuckling warmly.

On and on Garfield went. Some jokes worked, others didn't, but an hour-and-a-half later when the show ended Kory and Richard were both hoarse from laughing.

"Well," Kory said. "I hope you enjoyed tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time. Can I walk you to your car?"

"Sure," Kory and Richard walked arm-in-arm to her car. He once again held the door open for her as she got in."

"We should go out again sometime."

"Maybe we will," she replied. "Good night Richard."

"Good night Kory," he replied. She started the car and drove off. He sighed with a happy grin on his face. He hadn't had such a good time in years. He straightened his suit and climbed into his own car. It was time to tight to the streets again as Nightwing. He would probably be seeing Kory again very soon. He only hoped that she would be in a good mood, and not figure out who he was before he was ready to tell her.

He hoped that the whole situation with Red X could be finished so they could start over. Then they both would be truly happy together as they should have been five years ago.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sifting Pieces

**Chapter Seven: Sifting Pieces **

**_Quick Sticky: _**_This is the real chapter seven. I accidentally posted chapter six twice. Starrob, there's no need to have a cow, here's the next chapter. I didn't know Starfire was so tall! Geez! Lol, poor Nightiwng! You're ex is taller than you are…!_

_

* * *

_

_"Where are you?" Nightwing asked himself in his room. He started off at the wall, not really looking at anything. He had to do this, he **had **to stop Slade. He had to do this for all of them._

_"Where **are **you?" he demanded to his arch foe that was not there. "I'll get you Slade if it's the last thing I do!" He slammed his fists down on the table, scattering the various newspapers and clippings flew off the tables and scattered to the floor. _

_"Nightwing?" Starfire's quiet voice came to him from behind the closed door. It slid opened and she stood looking at him. "Please, will you rest now?" her voice was filled with concern. _

_"Not now Starfire, I have to find out what Slade is up to." _

_"Slade will always be there, Nightwing. You can face him tomorrow." _

_"That's the problem, he'll always be there and I'm sick of it!" Nightwing turned and glared at her. _

_"You don't understand, Starfire, I have to do this. For the city, for **us;** as long as he's loose, he's a threat. I don't want him to hurt you, or Raven, or anyone else again. " _

_"I understand that, but you need to rest yourself." _

_"Please go, Starfire," Nightwing said, his voice growing angry. _

_"Nightwing please—" _

_"Get out!" he growled. _

_"I only want you to—" _

_"Get out, **NOW**!" Starfire was so astonished by the expression on his face. She backed up from the door and shut it behind her. Nightwing turned his attention back to the articles and clippings. _

_"Just give me time, Starfire. Just give me time…" _

Kory Anders quietly smiled to herself; content with the evenings events. She had enjoyed herself immensely that night with Dick Grayson. More than she had enjoyed herself in a long, long time. She was surprised just at how comfortable she had felt around him, as if she had known him all her life. She felt as if she had spent time with him before, but she couldn't have. She tried to convince herself otherwise, she had just met him less than a week ago! She began to wonder if Dick could possibly be…no, it wasn't him. It couldn't be him, she would have recognized him if it were him. She put the thought out of her mind and drove home.

Arriving at her house, she changed out of her dress and into her Starfire uniform. Flying out of a window, she headed for the museum. She landed silently on the roof of the museum, watching, waiting for some sign of movement. She looked around, she was expecting someone and she had a feeling he would come very soon.

Dick Grayson drove home deep in thought. He had enjoyed spending time with Kory Anders, Starfire. He had to admit to himself that he missed spending time with her. Now if he could have enough nerve to tell her the truth he would feel a great weight lift off his shoulders. He hated lying to her, but he thought that he might succeed if he could start over with her.

He came home and changed into his Nightwing uniform and began his patrol rounds. He felt drawn to the museum; he felt he should go there. He decided he would stop by and take a look around and see what was going on. Parking his Night Cycle he prowled around the nearby street, checking for any signs of illegal activity.

He raised his eyes in unconscious routine to the roof. He thought he saw something, a flicker of movement. He decided to check it out. Removing his grappling hook, he launched it onto the roof, hoisting himself up; he was not surprised to see that the figure he had seen from the ground was Starfire. But why was she here?

"So, what's going on?" he asked Starfire. She didn't answer. She as watching, waiting for something or someone, he had no idea why she was here. He knew she would speak when she was ready, he felt no need to prod her for an answer.

"I have discovered that Red X broke into Wayne Enterprises. He stole the Zynthonium to power his suit and he's going to break into the museum to steal the Clock of Eternity."

"I'm impressed," Nightwing congratulated. "You figured it out without me."

"Is that a backhanded compliment?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's the truth. I am very impressed that you have figured out what was going on without my help."

"I thank you, but I do not understand one thing."

"What would that be?"

"You are the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective. How come you did not discover these things sooner?"

"It's a long story, Starfire—"she suddenly cut him off.

"Shh!" she hissed in his ear. "I thought I heard something." They turned their eyes toward the street below as they saw a shadow move in the darkness.

"It is Red X!" Starfire whispered. "Just as I thought."

Together, they leapt off the roof and landed in the street, blocking the figure making its way towards the museum. Red X let out a surprised snarl of rage; he immediately launched himself at Nightwing. Nightwing blocked the vicious blow aimed at his midsection. He began punching Red X will great force, further enraging the villain.

"How did you people get here?" he demanded angrily.

"Lucky guess," Starfire smirked. Red X's eyes narrowed. Flipping over Nightwing, he punched Starfire; she ducked but received a viscous kick to her stomach. Gasping she staggered back. Nightwing smashed Red X with his fist and quickly spun kicked his foe hard.

Flying back, he landed on his feet and began to run. Nightwing took off in quick pursuit. Red X grabbed an X-a-Rang from his utility belt and hurled it at Nightwing, he quickly dodged and then X pulled out another and threw it this time at Starfire. The X-a-Rang suddenly smashed into Starfire; she gasped, cried out and flew back, hitting the pavement hard.

"Starfire no!" Nightwing cried out in horror, he rushed back to her side. Red X took advantage of the situation and teleported out of the area. He quickly pulled the X-a-Rang that had knocked the wind out of her of her so she could breathe.

"Are you alright, Star?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I am fine Nightwing, I—" she suddenly felt his warm lips pressed against hers. She wanted to fight him, resist his affections. But something inside her stopped her from trying to fight him. Starfire felt his arm wrap around her waist. She tried to, as gently as possible to break the kiss. Though deep down she wished she hadn't.

"I'm sorry," Nightwing hastily apologized. He had no idea what had come over him. "We'll get Red X tomorrow. For now I think he'll think twice before he tries to go for the Clock of Eternity." Starfire quickly lifted off the ground and began flying away.

"Starfire!"

"What?"

"I still love you."

She was too startled to say anything. She just picked up speed and continued on her way home. Dick Grayson climbed aboard his motorcycle as he wondered what had come over him, and Kory Anders flew back to her house as she wondered what had come over her.

_

* * *

_

FBI agent and Private Investigator Tate Marcells sat in his office in the Jump City Police Department. He was working on paperwork from the Wayne Enterprises Incident and he had just about finished when Police Chief Nicholas Rufus Dennis walked into his office. He looked up at his boss, wondering what was going on.

"What's up, Chief?" Tate looked up from his work, sipping his coffee.

"I need you to look up some information for me."

"On who, a mugger, a serial killer, a rapist, a psychopath, what else is there, a supervillain? I can find almost anything on anybody."

"That's the reason we hired you, but I'm looking for information of quite a different nature."

"What would that be?"

"Kory Anders."

Tate raised an eyebrow. "Kory? Why her?"

"Because we hardly know anything about her; besides, I want to satisfy my own curiosity."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because I have a feeling if I did she wouldn't give me the answers I want."

"I see. Okay, Chief, I'll get on it right away." Tate Marcells sat at his computer deep in thought. He began to type in the name "Kory Anders," into the computer database. The results came up. Kory had no criminal record. At least she was clean and didn't have any secrets. At least, so he thought.

He logged on to the internet and typed in the name Kory Anders. He found results this time, but it wasn't what he was looking for. The way the name was spelled didn't bring up a lot either. Obviously, there weren't many people with her name. He wondered why he hadn't found a college degree or a high school diploma. There had to be something about her somewhere.

He decided to access FBI files just to see if there was anything about her there. He doubted he would find anything but it was worth a look. He punched in the name. To his surprise, he found a match. He decided to open it and read it. What he read startled him. Tate couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd seen a lot of things in his life, but this was just too much for him. This information was the most astonishing thing he'd ever seen, the Vegan Star System? Aliens? Tamaran? Diplomatic immunity? He stared at the screen. She was a princess? His eyes went wider.

Her other stats read as follows:

Names: Kor'iander, Kory Anders  
Alias: Starfire  
Affiliation: Teen Titans  
Height: 6 ft 1"  
Marital Status: Unmarried, divorced  
Former spouse: Nightwing  
Residence: 1221 Phoenix Ave, Jump City 23654

A former Teen Titan on the police force? Impossible!

The Chief would be in shock when he told him about this. He began printing off the information. He was going to need all the proof he could get.

* * *

Kory Anders awoke the next day very tired but satisfied. She splashed some cold water on her face, staring at the mirror, she looked at her reflection. She recalled the events of the previous evening and she wondered what it all meant.

She quietly went into the kitchen and sat down beside Raven and Beast Boy and Raven who were already up and eating. "Good morning Raven, Beast Boy. Sleep well?'

"Yes, we did. Did you enjoy your date last night? It seems you had a good time." Raven smiled.

"Well, I'll admit that I did enjoy last night. It has been a long time since I have been happy. Beast Boy why did you not tell me that you knew Dick Grayson?"

"Well, I just never thought about telling you about him. It escaped my mind."

"A lot of things escape your mind Beast Boy," Kory laughed aloud.

"Very funny Beast Boy, very funny." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"I do have a question for you," Kory looked at him intently. "Last night when you split your pants, was that part of your act or was that an accident?"

"Oh that? I that was a part of my act; an icebreaker so that I can get people to laugh," Beast Boy smiled.

"I see. Well it was quite funny." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go now."

"We'll see you later," Raven looked at her. "If you need anything just holler."

"I will, I will," Kory replied, shutting the door behind her. Her footsteps receded down the hall until they faded into silence.

Raven looked at Beast Boy after a long moment. "I don't like this."

"What don't you like?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not telling the truth. Lying to her like this. It isn't right?"

"We're not lying, we're half truthing," Beast Boy shot back.

"Still, we have to tell her," Raven argued.

"We may not have to," Beast Boy said. "Maybe she'll find out who Dick Grayson is without us having to tell her."

"Maybe, time will tell. Time will tell…" Raven quietly sipped her tea. Beast Boy for the first time in awhile, stared out the window and looked very thoughtful.

* * *

Kory Anders had a sneaking suspicion her friends weren't telling her the truth. Not completely, they were leaving things out. She wasn't sure what it was, but it had to do with Dick Grayson. There was something, something vaguely familiar about him. She needed to know what it was.

Why do I feel like I know Dick Grayson? She asked herself. I just met him but I feel as if I know him already. Why would I feel this way? Kory Anders felt a thought come to her mind. It was a shadow, a flicker, a wisp of an answer, but what came to her mind made absolutely no sense.

Nightwing is Dick Grayson. "No, no it could not be him. I would know it." It was illogical, irrational. Dick Grayson was too important, too prominent to be Nightwing. Why would a rich man care about justice? He could buy justice with his riches. Affluence was what made many individuals corrupt in their greed. Why would Dick Grayson care about justice to become Nightwing, if it was even him behind that mask?

Then she remembered something Chief Dennis had said, _"Dick Grayson's parents died when he was a kid. Tony Zucco, a mobster, he threatened the owner of Haley Circus when the man wouldn't buy his insurance policy. It's said his thugs cut the high wire while his parents were performing their act."_

That gave Dick Grayson a motive to become Robin, hence become Nightwing, but still she had no legitimate proof except a hunch. She needed proof. Now came the hard part, how to get it. Then it hit her.

Nightwing had been shot in the shoulder during a fight with robbers. She had seen it herself. If indeed Dick Grayson was Nightwing, he would still be recovering from it. But how was she supposed to know for sure?

If that were true and Nightwing was Dick Grayson, then who was Bruce Wayne? He could be anyone, she began to think. There weren't many male vigilantes in Gotham, there were plenty of villains to go around though. The Batman, Bruce Wayne had to be the Batman, and Nightwing was once called Robin, she remembered that they had been called the Dynamic Duo.

The pieces were coming together. It was sifting through them that and figuring out what went where was difficult. She had managed to find most of the pieces and the picture that was forming all starting to make sense.

Kory climbed into her police car and drove to the station. Chief Nichols Rufus Dennis was waiting for her, coffee in hand. "Hey Kory, you headed for Wayne Enterprises?"

"Yes, this is my last visit there. After this I shall turn in my last report on my investigation."

"Are you sure you don't need anymore time?" he asked. Either this was the fastest investigation he had ever seen or she was trying to finish in a hurry. He had read her reports and was startled by all the information she had found. She suspected Red X was the culprit behind the break ins and the museum and Wayne Enterprises.

What caught his attention though was all the information she had on Red X, she hadn't been on the force for a very long time, about five years, she wasn't yet considered an experienced veteran by her superiors but she seemed to have a vast knowledge of Jump City's criminals. How did she know this? Where had it come from?

"I have had all the time I need, Chief," she gave him a smile. "I must be going. I will file my report when I return."

"Alright Kory, I'll see you later," he smiled as she turned and walked away. Just then, Detective Tate Marcells walked in the room. "Hey kid, what'd you find for me?"

"Is she gone yet?" Tate asked.

"No, she's still in the building," he replied.

"I can't tell you what I found 'til she's gone." Nicholas nodded patiently. The door finally shut. "Good. Now I can talk."

"What'd you find on our young friend?" Dennis asked.

"You're not going to believe it unless you see it boss." Tate Marcells handed him the printed pages.

"You're kidding right, Tate? This can't be our Kory Anders." He stared at the information in disbelief. "This is incredible! Are you sure this is her?"

Tate Marcells nodded. "I'm as sure as daylight, Chief. You know how she acts when the subject of Nightwing comes up. We all have seen her. She basically clams up and shuts down."

"That hardly proves that she's his ex," Nichols Rufus Dennis frowned. "Need more than that to convince me."

"How do you think she knows all this information about Red X?"

"I'm not sure honestly," the Police Chief admitted.

"She knows because she's fought him before. And who knows? She might have fought him recently?"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Starfire's been spotted by civilians. I guess she's decided to come out of hiding."

"Not quite. She hasn't told anyone."

"True, but she probably wants to stay hidden."

"So what'll we do about it?"

"Nothing. We'll do absolutely nothing," came Chief Dennis' reply.

"Nothing? Why?"

"Why should we expose her? It wouldn't do anything. Besides, now that we know what she does it could be a great asset to us."

"I see. So you satisfied Chief?"

"Yes I am. You're a good man Tate. You can go now. I'm sure you have a lot of other work to do besides talk to me."

"Thank you Sir."

"No, thank you. I knew they sent me the best when they sent you here."

"You're welcome Sir." Tate Marcells turned around and walked out the door. Police Chief Nicholas Rufus Dennis shook his head as he stared at the pages.

"What a small world we live in…"

* * *

Kory Anders pulled up to the Wayne Enterprises building. She let out a gusty sigh. Her final day of the investigation, soon it would be over…then what she would do?

She walked through the door. Dick Grayson was waiting there as always. "Hello, Kory, is this your last day?"

"Yes it is," she replied. "This investigation is over. I guess Red X is leaving you alone. He hasn't been back since his first break in. Obviously security is tighter."

"I have taken every necessary precaution. I guess it worked."

"I am glad to hear it," Kory smiled. "I will have one last look around if you do not mind."

"Sure, take all the time you need." She walked away from Dick Grayson and began looking around at the lab, the roof, everywhere she thought there might be any clues, but there wasn't any for her to find. Richard "Dick" Grayson watched her go and wondered if he would ever bring himself to tell her the truth about who he was.

After an hour, maybe two, Kory Anders came back to him. She smiled. "It seems that Wayne Enterprises is once again in working order. It appears my investigation is over." She purposely placed her hand on his right shoulder. That was Nightwing's wounded shoulder. If Richard Grayson was Nightwing the injury would still be healing and he would experience pain if pressure were placed on the wound.

"Do not worry about Red X Mr. Grayson," she pressed down on his shoulder, not too much to cause suspicion, just to see if she could get her desired reaction out of him.

Dick Grayson let out an audible his. She pulled back. "Are you alright?" she asked, feigning ignorance. This was the proof she needed, she hoped she was right.

Looking down at his right shoulder, there were little dark patches of what she thought might be blood possibly leaking from gauss beneath his suit.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch, had a rough night."

Kory Anders leaned into his face and whispered in his ear, "Blood never lies, Nightwing…" Straightening herself, she gave him an all knowing look. Turning around, she walked out the door. Richard Grayson could only stare in barely repressed shock. How does she know who I am? What am I going to do now?

These thoughts swirled in his head as he returned to work. He was surprised she hadn't simply exploded in a rage. But he knew her well enough. She would wait for the right moment to explode on him. He was one the receiving end of her wrath, and he knew that was definitely not a good thing.


	8. Chapter Eight: Picking Up

**Chapter Eight: Picking Up**

_**Quick Sticky:** Special thanks to Cheiro for telling me how tall Starfire was. Thanks for all the reviews. And to _**marci16**_ who promised to write "You Rock" 13 times, you better start copy-pasting the words cause here it is! For those who thought the ussage of the words, "my Love" was corny, well I changed it so stop saying I'm corny! You all make me want to eat my shoes! Lol!_

* * *

_Kory Anders sat quietly at a table filling out paperwork for an entrée into the Jump City Police Academy. The questions were very complex and she was deep in thought about them. The questions about her education were very tricky for her. She put that she had gone to Jump City's High School and College in their proper order, but when it came to Birth Date and things of that nature, she had to think. _

_She sighed, finished filling out the application, she turned it in. The man taking the applications looked at her a bit surprised. "You look awfully young, kid. Are you sure you wanna do this? The Academy is hardly easy."_

"_I am sure I want to do this, I...I need to do something with my life."_

"_I see," the man said. "Well, I'll take that application," he stared at her name on the paper, "Ms. Anders, we'll get back to you on your acceptance."_

"_Thank you," she said quietly, almost to herself. "It's time I moved on with my life."_

Sitting in her police car, staring out at the busy traffic of Jump City, Kory Anders, Starfire sighed. She had discovered the identity of her ex husband. Heck, she had been _dating_ her ex and she hadn't even had a clue! She felt frustrated and betrayed. Why hadn't Beast Boy and Raven told her the truth? They were friends; surely they could tell her the secret identity of her ex husband!

Kory had to wonder why they hadn't said a thing. They seemed very happy together. It had been a long, long time since she had been truly happy. The last time she could remember was two days before when she had gone out on a date with…no, no, she shouldn't think about him. He was a liar; he lied to her about who he was. Why should she even give him a second thought?

"Why do I even care?" she asked herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. It seemed that her reflection spoke to her, becoming someone else, that someone else was the Starfire side of her.

Starfire's voice whispered softly. _It's because you still love him._

"No, no I do not," she protested verbally, trying to ignore the turmoil inside her mind.

_If you do not love him, then why did you let him kiss you?_ The reflection in the mirror seemed puzzled.

"That was a mistake, a mistake I will not make again. That was an accident. He left me alone when I needed him the most."

_Now who is the liar? You left him, not vice versa…_ Her reflection's appearance held and angry countenance.

"It was my only choice!" she screamed to the voice in her head. "It was the only way. It was what I had to do!"

_You will always love him. You always have, you always will…_ Her reflection seemed to change as it once again became the reflection of Kory Anders.

"Leave me alone, I do not want to think about it," she muttered to herself. Suddenly, her police radio sparked to life.

"Attention, a drug bust has gone bad, attention; we need all available officers to head down to Pier 41 to the old warehouses."

"I know right where that is," she said, she drove straight to Pier 41. Climbing out of the car, she approached Dee Bowman who was waiting for her.

"Kory, you made it!" he said. "It's not good."

"What is the situation?" she asked.

"Arnold Nye, one of Billy Simpson's drug buddies has been hiding out. We found him and we've set up a perimeter, but he refuses to come out."

"I see, are we going to storm the building?"

"We're not sure, the Chief told us to wait," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure; he said something really odd, 'we won't move until the Stars rain down Fire.'"

"I do not understand," she said, then it hit her, he knew who she was! He wanted her to help, but how did _he _find out? Did Nightwing…no, no, why was she always thinking about him? "Oh, she muttered, "oh no."

"What is it, Kory?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I—I—It is nothing, I am fine." She reassured him. She knew she wasn't in uniform. She had to come up with an excuse to go change. "Listen, I need to...go to the restroom. I will be back shortly."

"You don't act like you need to go, but—ah, never mind, I'll hold down the fort for you," Dee Bowman said as she walked away. She heard him say to himself. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen her do."

She walked to the nearby gas station and hurried to the Woman's Restroom. She quickly changed into her Titans uniform and flew out the front door, taking the long way back, so it would seem it'd taken her awhile to get to the warehouse.

"Hey, look! It's Starfire!" one of the officers shouted.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Dee Bowman asked. "And how did you know what was going on?"

"A little birdy told me," she said. "I am going in there."

"You can't go in there alone!" Dee protested, "It's too dangerous!"

"I shall be all right, do not worry about me," she said, flying close to the door, she kicked it down and made her way inside. Using a Starbolt to give her light in the darkened warehouse she began to search for the drug dealer. She didn't say anything because she didn't want him to know she was there.

She thought she hard voices behind a door. She pressed her ear against it and listened.

"Listen Arnold, the cops got Billy, now they've got us. What are we gonna do?" a man's voice asked.

"We'll wait it out, they'll give up," Arnold said confidently.

"But what about the Titans?" the other man asked.

"The Titans?" Arnold scoffed, "those pathetic excuses for superheroes? They're too busy trying to save the City from big names like Slade and Brother Blood to worry about little old drug dealers like me." He laughed loudly.

Starfire kicked down the door and flew in. "Is that so? Then why am I here?" The two men jumped. She readied a Starbolt. "Surrender! I do not wish to fight you."

"Starfire!" Arnold seemed startled, but only for a moment. "You really think you can stop me?" he laughed. "Well, try and stop this!" he raised his gun and fired. She fired off her Starbolt and the same moment, obliterating the bullet into dust.

Arnold growled in frustration. He began firing shots over and over again. Starfire dodged or blasted them as she flew towards the two men. She slammed her fists into the other man, knocking him off his feet. He flew back into the wall but scrambled to his feet.

Arnold grave up trying to shoot her and was struggling with her. The other man grabbed a board and smashed her from behind while she wasn't looking. Stunned, she lost her concentration as Arnold Nye kicked her in the stomach. Staggering back, she hit the wall and the other man grabbed her from behind, pinning her hands.

"Now who's gonna stop me?" Arnold sneered. His leering gaze startled her. No, this wasn't happening. She wasn't going to let him do this to her. She struggled hard but the other man had her in an iron grip. Arnold Nye saw something come into her eyes he hadn't seen from her: fear.

"Yeah, you're afraid aren't you, babe." He laughed, "A hot chick like you likes it when boys like me play rough. Too bad the cops don't have any way to communicate with you." He removed the walkie-talkie that Kory realized was still on her belt, and smashed it to bits.

She literally began to shake with terror. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She struggled harder, the man holding her just laughed. Arnold suddenly grabbed her and kissed her roughly. One of his hands began moving across her body. Kory kept struggling until he pulled away.

"Wow, you're hot," he leered. She spat in his face. He glared at her.

"Let go of me!"

"Oh please, like I'm going to do _that_," he sneered. "You look nice in that low cut outfit. You'd make any man act like an animal." His gaze was filled with lust and Starfire knew it. This made her so angry that she used the Starbolts from her eyes to blast him, knocking him off his feet. He jumped up and backhanded her once, twice, three times until she had blood leaking out her nose.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that you sleazy, little—" A loud crash through the ceiling interrupted him.

Nightwing charged into the drug dealer with a battle cry that startled Starfire. He smashed his Bo Staff into the drug dealer's midsection, sending him across the room. The man who was holding Starfire was suddenly grabbed by his hair and thrown into Arnold from where he stood. "You touch her again, and I'll beat you so bad your own mother won't recognize you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Arnold growled. Nightwing simply twirled his Bo Staff.

"Bring it on," Nightwing growled. "I'm gonna make you pay!"

Arnold launched himself at Nightwing, but he easily stepped aside and attacked the other man, kicking him in his midsection. Starfire grabbed the other man as he flew across the room and slammed him into a wall. Nightwing watched as the drug dealer grabbed another gun and fired at him. Nightwing easily dodged with a summersault, and charged forward, smashing a gloved fist into the man's face and midsection. He hurled the man onto the ground. He viciously pounded Arnold Nye until his face was red with his own blood. The other man Starfire quickly subdued, tying him up. She ran over to Nightwing.

Nightwing continued to pound the man incessantly with his Bo Staff. "Nightwing! Nightwing stop!" Starfire placed a hand on her ex husband's shoulder. He paused only for a moment, looking up at her.

"Are you alight?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I am fine," she replied, still shaken. "Let us get them to where they belong." The two superheroes dragged the two men out to the police.

"Take him, and make sure they prosecute him for attempted rape too," Nightwing informed Dee Bowman. "I wanna make sure he's behind bars for a long time." Dee nodded and led the cuffed drug dealer to the squad car. He walked back to ask Nightwing some more questions.

Kory felt lightheaded and dizzy; she realized that she hadn't been getting enough sleep and her night activities were cuasing her fatigue. The fact that she was so exhausted from lack of sleep, along with being traumatized by Arnold Nye's attempted rape that she passed out. Nightwing saw her eyes roll up into the back of her head; he caught her as she fell. He quietly cradled her in his arms.

"Kory…" He whispered softly, "Please be alright." Dee Bowman stared in shock. He gripped Nightwing's shoulder.

"What did you say her name was?" he whispered in disbelief.

Nightwing didn't even appear to hear him. He gently rocked his ex wife's limp body, whispering her name. "Kory, hang on, you'll be alright."

"Kory…? Like Kory Anders?" he asked in a quiet, awed voice. "I don't believe it! But why doesn't she like to talk about you?" the question was one that puzzled many on the police force. He wanted to know the truth.

"Because…" Nightwing replied. "She's my ex."

"No way…!" Dee was shocked. Now he knew why she seemed so sad when the subject of Nightwing came up. He thought that she just didn't like the vigilante, but this was unbelievable. A Titan on the force…it was just incredible. His mind spun.

"Don't tell anyone," he ordered sternly. Dee nodded.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked as Nightwing picked her up and placed her on the back of his Night Cycle.

"Somewhere she can recover safely. Thank you officer, you've been a big help." He took off as Dee watched him go.

"Who'd have thought…" he said shaking his head. Life was full of surprises.

* * *

"Are you awake?" a voice asked softly in her ears. Groaning she opened her eyes, trying to adjust to her new surroundings. She was lying on a couch wrapped in a blanket. Kory looked around, she was in a very vast room of some sort. She turned her head to where the voice came from and saw Nightwing sitting on a chair beside her.

"Nightwing?"

"It's alright. Just rest now." He had a cold cloth in his hand. He dabbed it on her face, wiping dried blood off her nose.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at my house," he replied.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I tapped your communicator." She looked at him surprised. "I'm sorry, I was worried about you."

"I am glad of it," she replied.

"I wasn't too late was I?" Nightwing asked softly. "He didn't rape you did he?"

"No, no I am fine. I am just a little nervous, that is all." Starfire said.

"Good, I would never let anyone hurt you," Nightwing said softly. She looked down as he took her hand in his.

"If that is true, then why did you lie to me?" she asked, anger coming into her voice. "You lied to me, Dick Grayson! I know who you are! And you lied to me!"

Nightwing took off his mask, proving that he was indeed Dick Grayson. His sky blue eyes were filled with anger. "I didn't lie to you, Kory! It's the truth, I am Dick Grayson."

"If this is true then why did you not bother to inform me of this when we were married?" she asked.

"Dick Grayson was dead! I didn't need him! I was only Nightwing then, I didn't need an alter ego." He sighed in frustration. "Don't you see Kory? I didn't tell you because I didn't need to."

"Or is it that you do not trust me?" she demanded.

"No, no, I trust you more than anyone. Like I said, I'd never let anyone hurt you," he seemed calm for a moment.

"Then why did you leave me?" she asked. His eyes flared with simmering anger.

"That's not the truth Starfire, and you know it! _You_ left _me_; remember?" he practically snarled. "I'm not the one with the problem!"

"Oh yes you are!" she roared back. "You were _obsessed _with that clorbag Slade and we all knew it except you! You wouldn't stop badgering us until you took him down! You drove us insane with your obsession!"

"Is that a crime, Kory? I wanted to keep you safe! I had to stop him!" Nightwing jumped up from his seat and stalked over to a corner of the room.

"When I needed you the most, where were you? Obsessing over Slade, that was where you were, and I needed you!"

"Can we stop this conversation?" he asked with an aggravated sigh.

"No, no we can't…" her voice trailed off. "You do not understand, Dick…when I needed you most, you were not there…And it broke my heart." Starfire tried unsuccessfully to choke back a sob. "I was so alone, I—I could not take—" She dissolved into stifled sobs.

All anger left Dick Grayson's countenance as he watched his ex wife weep. He moved from stood to the couch where his wife sat. He quietly wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at first; she pushed his hands away, but only lightly. "Don't cry, Starfire. Shh…it's okay, it's okay." He quietly held her. "I'm here now."

She just continued to cry softly, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "Don't cry, you'll break my heart," he pulled her into a hug. "I never left you, Starfire. I never wanted you to leave." He gently wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"Oh Richard!" She threw her arms around him. "I am sorry!"

"No, no, I should be sorry, my obsession made me blind to what I really had, you. I never knew how bad my obsession with Slade was until you left. Will you forgive me?"

"You must forgive me, I was being selfish I—" Dick Grayson placed a finger over her lips.

"You are never selfish, Kory. Don't ever say that." He leaned in and kissed her. She let her eyes fall shut, forgetting the argument they had had before. She just felt whole, complete, needed, and wanted. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and his hand caressing her face. It was as if there was never a divorce, it was as if they had never been apart.

She quietly ran her fingers through his hair. They pulled away when their lungs screamed for air. "Are you still angry with me, Kory Anders?" he asked.

"I—I do not know. I am so confused," she blushed red a little, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He smiled tenderly.

"There's no need to blush," he whispered softly. They kissed again, he brushed his tongue along her lower lip; they kissed deeply until they pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder; he felt the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed softly.

"You do not know how many nights I have cried myself to sleep because I missed you," she whispered.

"There's no need to cry yourself to sleep anymore," he soothed. "I never left you, and I never will. I promise. Maybe it's time that we start over," he whispered.

"I would like that," she whispered

"Just rest now, rest." Dick Grayson whispered. "Sleep…Sleep well my Starfire..."

Kory Anders slept in her ex husband's arms, forgetting her troubles and the rest of the world. She was complete again. She was whole for the first time in five years.

_**Quick Sticky: **I don't know how I pulled off writing a romantic mushy chapter, but I pulled off romantic mushy! Must be God given because I don't like romance movies! In order for me to update this fic, I request that I have at least 10 to 15 reviews for my new story **The Man in the Iron Mask**.This fic is specifically for the Robin lovers and I think if you like Robin you'll enjoy it. If I don't have at least 10 reviews on my other story, then don't expect me to update soon. Besides, I have to daydream about this fic before I get inspired to write anyway. Please review this and **The Man in the Iron Mask**. Until next time, God bless! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! _


	9. Chapter Nine: Tofu and Roses

**Chapter Nine: Tofu and Roses**

_**Quick Sticky: **Thanks for all the reviews. I would have started writing sooner but I've had writer's block for this story. And I haven't been able to update anything for a week so that's why this story stayed at the top of my list for so long. Aw well, it got reviewed like crazy. 14 reviews! Thank you so much! Anyway, this chapter may seem a little odd but Cidgregor pointed out to me that the BB/Rae romance was just "there" with no real explanation. So this chapter is here to explain all that. Thanks Cidgregor, this chapter's for you._

_This will be my last update of the summer. WHAAAAHH! School starts tomorrow. I hope everyone had a good summer. Enjoy this new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews._

Kory Anders awoke with a slight start, "Where am I?" she wondered. Then she remembered she was in Nightwing's—Richard Grayson's house. She threw off the blanket and sat up. Dick Grayson walked in the room. He looked at her.

"Are you hungry, Kory?"

"Yes, very," she replied. "But I should be getting back to the station. They will be concerned about me—"

"Don't worry about that, Dee Bowman knows where you are, and he can give Chief Dennis a good explanation your absence."

"You told him?" Kory asked in surprise.

"Only because I was worried about you," Dick Grayson said quietly.

"Richard why did Beast Boy and Raven not tell me the truth about you?" Kory asked.

"Maybe you should ask them, Kory, I'm sure they have their reasons," Dick replied as he took her hand and led her into a vast dining room. Two places were set, both with steaming bowls of hot soup.

They sat down at opposite ends of the width of the table. Kory began to eat slowly, carefully eating the hot soup and trying not to burn her mouth. "So, tell me, how did Raven and Beast Boy become 'an item?'"

"Well that began five years ago, after you filed the divorce, and after Cyborg left; Beast Boy had decided to move to L.A. and Raven moved to Wyoming…" Richard began his tale.

* * *

"_I don't believe it Raven, after all these years, Nightwing and Cyborg don't even care to see me off as I leave for L.A.? What's with them, anyway?"_

"_I suppose it's not necessarily about seeing you off as why this happened to us…"_

"_Well, I don't know Rae, I'm sure they'll work things out, then it'll be like it never happened," Beast Boy, now taking the name of Garfield Logan said._

"_I don't know, Beast Boy, I just don't know. I'll tell the other's you said good-bye, I'll be leaving soon myself."_

"_You're leaving? Why?" Beast Boy asked._

"_I have to go, my Mother, Arella asked me to come out to Jackson Hole, Wyoming and help her with a ranch she founded to help troubled teenage girls."_

"_That's great, Rae! Maybe I'll come see you," Beast Boy smiled. A voice blared over the intercom._

"_Flight 815 from Jump City to L.A. boarding in five minutes," the voice said, "Repeat, Flight 815 from Jump City to L.A. boarding in five minutes," Beast Boy glanced at his watch._

"_That's me," Beast Boy said. "I'm gonna miss you, Rae." He pulled her into a hug._

"_Same here, Beast Boy, I'll try to come see you when I can," Raven smiled. _

"_Thanks," he pulled her in close and quickly kissed her lips. Raven blushed in surprise._

"_What was that for?" she asked, a slight blush coming to her cheeks._

"_Just a way of saying good-bye," Beast Boy said, letting her go as he turned to board the airplane._

"_I'll tell the others you say good-bye!" Raven shouted._

"_Thanks; see you later Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, walking away. Garfield Mark Logan sighed as he boarded the plane for L.A. He would be lonely without his friends, especially Raven since Cyborg and Nightwing were still at each other's throats over Starfire's divorce and the apparent breakup of the Teen Titans that resulted from it._

_He watched as Jump City shrank beneath him as the plane flew away. He smiled sadly. To think that he was moving away, when he first joined the Teen Titans he thought he would never leave Jump City. Ironic, without the Titans what was the point of staying. He had nothing to lose; he had already lost three of his four friends._

_He hoped his experience in L.A. would be a good one, he was going to recreate the Teen Titans, a least that's what he hoped to do when he arrived. He disembarked off the airplane. Looking around at L.A. it reminded him a little of Jump City, sunny, warm, bright and very inviting. Gar Logan sighed, now what was he going to do?_

_He had to figure out where he was going to live and how to get a job so he could begin reviving the Titans were his main priority. Saying he was going to form a new group of Teen Titans was one thing. Doing it was something else entirely._

_Gar Logan looked for a phone booth to find a phonebook so he could look up an apartment so he could have a place to live. He found an apartment near Franklin Place and Las Palmas Ave and drove to the parking lot and walked inside._

"_Hey Mister, is this where I can find a place to stay?" he asked the man when he found the apartment manager. _

"_Sure is, son, you new to L.A.?" the man asked._

"_I am, kinda, I used to be in the movies, but they didn't like me very much." Gar admitted._

"_I actually think I remember you from somewhere, the man said. "Mind if I ask what show you were in?"_

"_Ever heard of Warp Trek?" Gar asked._

"_Warp Trek? You kidding? I loved that show, dude it was great!" the man said. "Which one were you?"_

"_I was Tork," Gar said, shaking the man's hand. "Name's Gar Logan."_

"_Tork, the green shape-shifting alien, I remember you now! You know, I might have some work for you, rumor has it they're reviving the show."_

"_They are? I thought it was canceled because of accusations of plagiarism," Gar said._

"_Well, maybe they did, but they're going to revive it as _Warp Trek: 1999,_"_ _he said. By the way my names Arnold Pace," Arnold shook his hand._

"_So Arnold, is there a contract for me to sign or something?" Gar asked. "Since you're the apartment manager and all, I feel I need to sign some kind of contract."_

"_Oh, that, right. Well," he walked over to the front desk and pulled out a piece of paper, "Here it is, Mr. Logan, just read it and sign it." Gar read it and signed it. "Thank you, Mr. Logan, you're apartment number is 156, second floor." Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," Gar said as he headed up to his apartment. Arriving at his room he opened the door and walked in. It wasn't much; in fact the rent was outrageously expensive for a place that was ridiculously small._

_Gar Logan set down his bags in the living room and began the tedious process of unpacking his meager belongings. He put his clothes away and put his suitcases in a closet. After that was finished, he decided to go down and ask Arnold Pace if he could get a hold of a phone number so he could call around looking for places to work._

"_Hey, Gar what's up?" Arnold asked. "Settled in already?"_

"_Yeah, kinda. Listen, I need to use the phone so I can look for a job," Gar said simply._

"_Oh, don't worry about that," Arnold said. "I called my friend already, he said he's heard of your previous work and since you're back in town he decided to hire you."_

"_Oh really?" Gar asked. "That's great! Thanks. I heard they start shooting tomorrow."_

"_Arnold, I owe you one," Gar shook his hand._

"_Eh, don't mention it," Arnold smiled as he watched Gar walk out the door. When the door shut, Arnold Pace picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice, then someone picked up on the other line._

"_Gemini," he said. "He's here."_

"_Who's here? What are you talking about?" the voice demanded._

"_Garfield Logan, you know that Beast Boy character you've been looking for?"_

"_He's here, in L.A.?" Gemini asked. "When did you see him?"_

"_He just arrived, I let him rent and apartment."_

"_Good. Go to his room and place surveillance video an audio. I want you to track his every move."_

"_As you wish, De Mille," Arnold said obediently. "May I ask why?"_

"_No, let's just say I have a score to settle with this Garfield Logan," Gemini hung up._

_Arnold got up from behind his desk and went up to the second floor. He used his keys to open the door to Gar's apartment. He began installing tiny cameras around the room, in the kitchen and in his bedroom. He also installed audio recording devices so he could tap the phone and listen to his conversations._

_After he was finished he left the room and locked the door behind him. He went down stairs and called her back. "It's done as you requested."_

"_Very good," she said satisfied._

"_Is there anything else you need me to do?" he asked._

"_Just act like you always do, Pace. It's the only thing you're good at," she hung up the phone._

"_Well, thanks a lot, Gemini!" he muttered. He had played his little part, now he hoped he would be paid once Gar Logan was dead and in a casket._

_Meanwhile, Gar Logan was walking about town, sightseeing. It'd been awhile since he'd been to L.A. and he wanted to see what had changed. He took in all the sights and smells with interest. Being part animal had given him a keen sense of both hearing and smell. He inhaled deeply. Suddenly, he caught a wisp of…was that smoke?_

_His sensitive ears thought he heard a fire truck racing down one of the streets. Seeing that he couldn't shape shift animal forms in public, he raced down an alleyway and morphed into an eagle, soaring into the sky so he could get a better few of what was going on._

_He looked up, his eyes going wide in horror as he spotted a building, flames bursting from the inside. Gar dove right into the midst of the building, looking for survivors. He began scouring the top floor, he didn't find anyone there. He raced down the stairs to the floor below, morphing into a dog, trying to find the scent of anyone who might be in the room._

"_Help me!" a voice shouted. "Someone please help me!" he ran towards the voice. He came to a closet, opening it, he saw a nine-year-old girl inside._

"_Come on!" he shouted. She looked frightened. She didn't know who he was. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna get you out of here!" he said. She grabbed his hand. They both turned and ran down a burning hallway. _

_Suddenly, a part of the ceiling collapsed, blocking their way. Gar turned and saw an open window. He turned to the little girl. "Grab on to my back!" he shouted. She didn't seem to understand what he meant. "Just do it!" he ordered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hoisted herself onto his back. He ran to the window and at the last second he transformed into an eagle and flew out, a burst of flame following him.._

_Below him, the people gasped in awe and amazement as he swooped down, changing himself into his human form at the last second. A woman ran over to him. "Mommy!" the girl shouted as the mother and daughter embraced. _

"_Who are you?" the woman asked. She looked at him. Wait a second, you're that Beast Boy kid aren't you?" he nodded, his trademark goofy grin spread across his face. _

"_That's me," he smiled. "I'm sorry, but I got to go."_

"_Thank you," the woman said through her tears. "God bless you Beast Boy, God bless you." He nodded and transforming into an eagle once more, he flew into the sky. _

_He landed near his apartment, once again in human form, he walked in. "Hey Dude, what's up?" he asked as Arnold pace jumped out of his skin._

"_Hey, you scared the crap out of me, don't do that anymore!" he laughed nervously. _

"_What'd I do?" Gar asked._

"_Nothing, nothing, you just made me jump, that's all," He said. "So where've you been?"_

"_Sightseeing, listen, I'm going up to my apartment, okay dude," Gar said walking away._

"_Hey, shooting for that show starts tomorrow," he handed him a piece of paper. "Here are the directions."_

"_Thanks," Gar said and walked to his apartment. He made his way into his room. Everything seemed okay. But something didn't feel right, some strange smell in the air. Transforming into a blood hound, he began sniffing around. He caught Arnold Pace's scent, but why? When did he come in here? Gar frowned. There was something suspicious going on, but he wasn't sure what it was._

_He sighed; he was exhausted; he went into his room, set his alarm for early in the morning, fell onto his bed and drifted into a restless sleep. Meanwhile, someone watched him with interest, his surveillance cameras eyed his sleeping form, but it wasn't Arnold Pace who was watching him this time._

_Gemini smiled. Little did the naïve changeling know that his new life was going to be turned upside down before it had even begun… She would have her revenge for what he had done to the Brotherhood of Evil. She would avenge her mother's death…_

_Garfield awoke abruptly to the blaring alarm, growling angrily, he slapped it off; forcing himself to stay awake. He got out of bed, went into the shower and cleaned himself up. Dressing, he ate a hasty breakfast of Fruit Loops and drove down to where the set was. _

_Driving quickly towards the set, he spotted out of the corner of his eye _Pinks Hot Dog Stand. "At least I can get something to eat later," _he thought to himself. Pulling to a stop in front of the set, he got out._

"_Hey, is this the set for Warp Trek: 1999?" he asked._

"_Sure is, Son," replied a man. "Call me Mr. L."_

"_Mr. F…" Gar looked at him. "Why Mr. L.?" _

"_It's a nickname of mine, that's all. People call me Mr. Loreo." The man shook his hand. "You must be Garfield Logan, Arnold told me about you."_

"_Oh, really? When?" Gar asked. He didn't remember Arnold saying anything about calling anyone about him._

"_Uh…Yesterday," Mr. L. said. "Oh, this is my assistant, Ms. Francis, but you can call her Frankie or Ms. F., whichever you prefer."_

"_Oh, uh hi there," Gar said, extending his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you." She gave him a smile and walked off._

"_Here's your script, Gar," Mr. L. handed it o him. Gar began to read it. _

"_Okay…" Gar frowned. "Either this'll boost my career or make me bomb. He quietly went over his script. "I forgot how ridiculous this character was. He continued reading. He began browsing through the rest of his script. He sighed; Gar guessed this was what he would have to do to support himself._

"_Come on Gar," Mr. Loreo shouted. "We don't have all day!"_

"_I'm comin'!" Gar shouted back. _

"_Come on, people! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Mr. Loreo yelled. "The Cage' Scene 10: Take One." And action!"_

_Gar remembered his lines. "You've got to trust me on this, alright? Let me go in. I can get them out!" He remembered he was supposed to morph into a mongoose and then a cheetah when he was supposed to. He darted into the set and ran until he reached the marker where he was supposed to stop._

"_And CUT!" the director Mr. Loreo shouted. "That was great guys, keep it up!" Gar smiled. Maybe this acting job wouldn't be so bad after all. _

**Six Months Later…**

"_I'm sorry Gar, the show's cancelled again," Mr. Loreo said. "They threatened to sue us out of every last penny. I'm sorry."_

"_That's okay, dude, I can still find other work." Gar turned and left._

_Mr. Loreo picked up a cell phone and dialed a number. "Gemini, the stage is set. I assume this is how you wanted everything?"_

"_Yes, begin phase two. He trusts his newfound friends too much. Find the victim and kill him. You know what to do after that. Garfield's reputation as a good man and as Beast Boy will be ruined forever."_

"_As you wish," he said._

"_And Loathing, don't fail me. It is said you and Fear are the some of the best bounty hunters in this area. Get the job done." _

_He hung up after this. He dialed another number. "Frankie, she's given us the go ahead."_

"_You know I hate it when you call me Frankie," the woman's voice said in an irritated tone._

"_Sorry, force of habit," Mr. Loreo, now known as the bounty hunter Loathing. "Let's expect a lot of cash from Gemini after this Garfield Logan dies."_

"_Good, where do want to meet?"_

"_Meet me at the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Dress casual."_

"_Okay." They both hung up. It was time to put their plan into motion._

_

* * *

_

Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang loudly as Garfield Logan continued writing down bits and pieces of his TV show script. He smiled, staring at what he created. "Why wouldn't it work? Who wouldn't want to remember what we did when we were younger?" He felt very satisfied. He had just completed the rough draft of his script for, TEEN TITANS: EPISODE ONE: DIVIDE AND CONQUER. Cyborg and Nightwing would have been proud, it didn't give away identities, it showed them as they were when they were just crazy teenagers defending a city from criminals._

"_Makes me miss the old days," he sighed._

_He walked into the living room and opened the door. "Raven?" he asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just came to visit, I promised I would," she smiled at him. "Can I come in?" _

"_Sure," he smiled. "I'll get you some herbal tea." He began heating up some water for her and they both sat down. "So have you seen Cyborg or Nightwing?"_

"_Sometimes," she replied. "Nightwing calls often. I see Cyborg every once and awhile. Now I'm visiting you. Kory, well, I haven't heard from her in a long time."_

"_It's sad isn't it," Beast Boy sighed. "But what about you? How is that ranch for troubled girls that you told about? You said you were working with your mother."_

"_It's going great. But I miss the old days," Raven smiled slightly_

"_Yeah, me too," Beast Boy replied. The tea was finished and they both sat down. "I assume you still drink herbal tea. Your habits grew on me."_

"_And I assume you still eat tofu, that habit has **not** grown on me," she laughed. "What about reforming the Titans? Any luck?"_

"_No, haven't found anyone yet," they both finished their herbal tea and he cleared away the dishes._

"_Come on, I want to show you something." He led her to his room. He removed a large stack of papers from his cluttered desks. "Read it. I think it's something you'll really like._

"_TEEN TITANS: EPISODE ONE: DIVIDE AND CONQUER. Television play by Garfield Mark Logan. B.B. you shouldn't have!" Raven smiled. _

"_I had to. It's the only way I could hold onto everyone, in memories."_

_Raven scanned the pages. "'Cinderblock escaped. No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home.'" She read in monotone and laughed. "You nailed me to a tee!" She smiled. "Sometimes I wish life wasn't this way…"_

"_Yeah, but we still live life anyway." Beast Boy smiled. "Since you're here, would you like to join me for dinner?"_

"_Are you asking me out on a date?" Raven raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, Raven…yeah…" he gave a sheepish grin. "You wanna come?"_

"_What else is there to do?" she grinned back. "Let's hope I have something to wear." _

"_I have something for you," he went into the closet and pulled out a beautiful, black rose. "I know you aren't one for roses, but I froze it so you wouldn't have to water it." He handed it to her._

"_Thank you," she grinned. They prepared to leave for their date._

_

* * *

_

_Gemini watched the scene unfold through the hidden cameras in Garfield Logan's apartment. "The former Titan Raven here in L.A. Interesting." She picked up a communicator. "Fear, Loathing. It's time. Phase One is over. Gar Logan is distracted. He's been here a year and he hasn't done much. He hasn't even resurrected the Teen Titans. Strike now. You may begin Phase Two…"_


End file.
